Ink Deep
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: Hyuga Neji was not a man easily charmed but those green eyes stole his breath at first and then his heart. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Ink Deep **by enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Pair: **Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

* * *

**1. The courting dance**

* * *

Hyuga Neji had his little quirks. One of them was that he was not about to let just anyone brand the ANBU tattoo on his shoulder. His superior understood the need for perfection, especially for a very important milestone to a shinobi's career.

''Don't worry. We got an artist with a steady hand,'' Ibiki told the Byakugan prodigy.

That was how Neji met Harry.

* * *

The artist the ANBU employed was a man with a lithe body, not bony but not heavily muscled either. He had short, messy raven black hair and the most unique set of eyes. A pair of emerald green much like the gem eyes watched the proceedings of the ceremony. Those very eyes had made Neji's heart skip a beat.

The civilian was unaware which mask belonged to which Jōnin but he seemed not to be nosy. He did not dress like most civilians in Konoha either and for a while Neji almost dismissed him as yet another ranked officer who had a quirk for odd clothing. The man appeared to have a light touch, long and agile fingers and he was quite efficient. All five new recruits got their ANBU tattoo fast and almost painlessly, not giving the man a second glance from behind their porcelain masks.

All but Neji.

* * *

''Excuse me; I would like to get a tattoo.''

The Byakugan prodigy had no idea what had prompted him to concoct this plan and then what had come over him when he actually followed it. It was not unheard of for shinobi to have tattoos. He had heard that even Anko had one and she used it much like a storage scroll. Neji was trying to justify to himself that something similar would be beneficial. As long it was not some place obvious, shinobi were killers, they were not supposed to be noticed. Also, he had prepared a story, should he ever need one. Falcon, the ANBU had met the man briefly but there was no reason for Hyuga Neji the Jōnin to know the tattoo artist.

The green eyed man smiled. ''You've come to the right place.''

* * *

Neji did not get a tattoo that day. He happened to notice some of the sketches the man was working on and his admiration slipped out before he could sensor his mouth. But it was worth it just to see the blush on the artist's face. They spent two hours going through the man's collection, the designs for tattoos forgotten and they only stopped when an actual client came in and Neji had to leave. He noticed the man (''Just call me Harry.'') staring at him when he walked away and he managed not to turn around and stare back.

* * *

Between ANBU missions and training it took Neji a month before he was able to visit the tattoo parlour again. This time Harry had been in the middle of work but he invited Neji to stay and watch as he gave a well built civilian an impressive bear tattoo. The details on that design were so lifelike that Neji had the urge to touch.

''He's doing an amazing work, right?'' the civilian said from his spot face down on the table. ''It's the third he's done for me.''

Neji had nodded and stayed to watch the process an actual design had, only to later tell an exhausted Harry, ''You have a gift.''

The tired man had smiled at the compliment.

* * *

It was on his third visit to Harry's shop that he noticed the artist was not tattoo free. He asked after he apologized in advance for the intrusive question and the green eyed man waved him off before he replied it had been a gift of sorts for his eighteenth birthday from some family friends. Neji got the idea that those people were likely dead and changed the subject. He saw Harry's grateful look and he knew there was no slight from his questioning.

* * *

On his fourth visit to the parlour Neji actually got a tattoo. He had seen one of Harry's charcoal sketches and he had been taken by the bird of prey he saw before he asked Harry whether he could do that for a tattoo. Harry had been ecstatic to work on him.

''Birds of prey you say? Which one do you like?'' he had asked Neji.

The shinobi eyed one particularly artful sketch. He was not about to ask for a falcon, that was as unsubtle as a move Naruto would pull. The owl that had caught his eye was stuck in a pose, just about ready to dive after its prey. He told Harry so.

''Her prey,'' Harry had corrected him.

''Her?''

''This picture is styled after an owl I had. My first gift and my first friend. She was a huge mother hen too, and such a diva...'' Harry trailed off. He looked a bit sheepish. ''Sorry, I guess I still miss her.''

''Still, an owl?''

Harry shrugged. ''She was special.''

Neji could see there was something majestic about that bird; he had noticed it after all, so he simply gave a short nod at Harry's direction. ''Where do you think she would suit me best?''

Harry looked startled for a bit before delight took hold of him. ''Do you want her to be this size or smaller? I got plenty of sketches, even one of her destroying a mouse. Colour or just plain black and stop before I babble any more because we will never get started.''

Neji focused on answering the questions that had been shot at him at an alarming rate. ''Yes, I want her much smaller, perhaps the size of my palm?''

''What place?''

''My back.''

''Better make that a shoulder blade then, that's the best spot for this. Left or right shoulder blade?'' Harry asked. ''Let me get everything I need to make a pencil design on your skin first. You might change your mind and even if you don't I need a plan of the outline.''

Neji eyed the table. He fingered his ANBU tattoo while Harry's back was turned. His right side was out then. He started undressing and he carefully cast a genjutsu to hide the swirl tattoo that signalled he was a Konoha ANBU.

Harry returned shortly. ''Have you decided?''

''Left.''

''Good, let's get started. It might take a while. Now, I only do this for some people. Do you want it to be chakra receivable? Some shinobi want them that way. They use them as storage scrolls or to call forth their summons.''

Neji thought about it. ''Yes, do it.''

Harry nodded and got to work.

* * *

Neji felt sore still, two days after he got the tattoo. Yet he was back in the parlour; Harry had asked to check on his work. Harry had been giddy that day, admiring his own work and itching to touch the inked skin, only slightly red now around the design. He had kept from touching Neji with the excuse he might hurt him.

Neji had scoffed. The tattoo was merely a dull ache for him. The work Harry did had been careful and Neji had not been hurt much. He was more bothered by the soft touches the young civilian kept giving him and it disturbed Neji that this man could get to him so easily. Perhaps it was not just those eyes that were getting to him.

* * *

They had not seen each other for two days since Harry finished the tattoo after six hours of working on the Hyuga's back. Neji's back was better after the ninja applied all the creams the artist had given him.

Now Neji was back in the small, elegant parlour, laid out on the worktable/bed while Harry carefully inspected his work, muttering about the colour and the vibrancy of the black ink. His fingers and his breath were ghosting over Neji's skin, making the shinobi strive not to shiver at the contact.

"You know Neji," Harry murmured. "I was wondering how come you have not asked me out yet."

Neji stiffened. The green eyed man pretended not to notice, continuing his careful inspection.

"Was I that obvious?" Neji asked after the first shock worn off.

"You did take an awful lot of time to actually choose a tattoo," the green eyed man smiled. "But I have to admit that there was a bit of wistful thinking on my part." He patted Neji's shoulder blade. "I'm all done. You need to apply the cream a bit more. Usually it needs a month or so, but you shinobi heal so much faster than civilians."

"It's the chakra," Neji replied as he sat up. He watched as Harry put his gloves away. With careful movements he dressed again. "Harry, will you go out with me?"

Harry turned to him and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Neji had never been on a date before. Sure, his clan head had arranged several meetings for him to find a wife as soon as he hit sixteen but his cousin Hinata had finally intervened after the fifth potential bride ran off in tears and told her father to leave Neji alone unless he wanted the nobles to think badly of them. She then proceeded to defend her cousin quite heatedly and Hiashi had merely nodded and agreed, too shocked at her outburst to really care that she opposed him so vocally.

Neji, of course, was not a virgin. The life of a shinobi introduced the ninja to a lot of things at an early age. The moment they graduated the Academy they were adults. They were allowed to kill, drink or gamble, the last two in moderation and for genin, their Jōnin teacher held the last word. Neji had been promoted to chunin shortly after Tsunade became Godaime and while his peers made chunin he made the next step and got his Jōnin rank. He had done a lot of things during that time, dating was not one. And now Neji was nervous.

* * *

The tea shop was crowded but they still found a table. Neji had forgone his Jōnin vest in favour of a simple white gi and dark blue pants. He was armed, wore his hitai-ate on his forehead. Harry was dressed in something similar, only he favoured black and green colours. Once the tea was served silence stretched between them.

"This is awkward," Harry commented.

"I've never been on a date," Neji admitted.

"Well, I have, but it was a disaster so let's just say I have not been on a date either and we go from there?"

Neji chuckled. "Fine with me."

On their second date they were much more relaxed. Harry had admitted he had never eaten ramen as he preferred healthier foods and Neji had proposed they went there for lunch. The two men met at Ichiraku's stand for ramen. The owner and his daughter were discreet, never once lingering while Neji and Harry talked about their day and anything that came to mind.

* * *

The ANBU mission office was bare of anything distinctive. Morino Ibiki was seated behind a desk, a single file opened before him.

"Team 3, the mission is simple," the head of T&I told them. He showed them five pictures. "You have three days. Falcon? I want you heading this one; you leave immediately."

The five men that made up Team 3 nodded. The ANBU with the Falcon, known socially as Hyuga Neji dipped his head to Ibiki. He would not screw this opportunity up.

* * *

They were having tea again and Neji could not keep his eyes off of Harry. The slim man was expressive as he talked about his newest pet project, a collection of oil based paintings for a civilian contest.

"… and the rules are simple," Harry told him. "Five topiary pictures, three portraits, one free to do whatever we want."

"Sounds…"

"Restrictive?" Harry asked.

Neji nodded.

"I've already decided to have a theme for it."

The Hyuga blinked. "Theme? Like what?"

"Imaginary world with emphasis on the supernatural. My first topiary is of a lake near a forest with a hut in the middle. The second is of a castle surrounded by forest and mountains. The third is of a town much like Konoha but with dragons flying above as seen from a distance. The fourth is a cottage built in the middle of a vast expanse of fields and the fifth is a tower on top of a strip of land in the middle of a stormy sea. As for portraits, I decided to do my mother's and one of an old acquaintance of mine and I was wondering whether you would let me do yours too."

Neji blinked. "I… I'd be honoured."

The smile Harry gave him was breathtaking.

* * *

Hinata had been surprised when Neji asked her to accompany him to an art event. While the Hyuga heiress liked drawing as an art she had no idea that her cousin was even a little artistically interested, and much less willing to mingle with civilians for any amount of time. Their clan was respected among the people of Konoha, but as any ninja clan, they were also feared by them. The looks they were giving the two clan members were a clear indication. The only one not fearful of them was Sai, from Team 7, a fellow ninja, and Harry, who noticed Neji and nodded in greeting only to have the Hyuga prodigy nod back.

"You know that green eyed man?" Hinata asked her cousin.

Neji gave a short nod. "We're dating," he replied, leaving the Hyuga heiress rendered speechless.

* * *

Harry's work gathered a lot of attention. He was the only one not to stick to the beaten path, choosing to paint places his fellow artists had never even imagined in their wildest dreams. The paintings were exactly like he described, only he had understated the contents.

The first painting, of the large lake, with dark, almost black water, expanding like a valley among the mountaintops, a forest starting from the shores, a small crudely made hut, from stone and wood, with a garden of growing pumpkins behind it and a plume of smoke coming from the chimney the only man made thing that stood out in the wild beauty of the landscape. It was very lifelike and if Neji squinted he could almost make out a bow and arrows near the hut's door. The title of it was 'Black Lake'.

The second painting was that of a majestic castle, standing tall above a lake, the same lake as the first picture if Neji's hunch was correct. It had towers and battlements and arches and statues. It was taken right out of a fairy tale really. Neji kept expecting the door to open and people to come out. The title for this painting was one word, 'Hogwarts'. It was an ugly name for such a beautiful castle.

The third picture was of a town with various houses sprouting around a square with an oddly shaped fountain. It did look a bit like Konoha this place but there was something so different about it he could not place. And true to Harry's word, there was a forest and a wall sprouting from behind the trees with three dragons rising above the wall and flying in the horizon, the label 'Dragon Reserve' given to this painting.

The next picture had the oddest building Neji had ever seen, floor upon floor were stacked together, creating an oddly shaped structure that looked ready to fall apart any second now. The colours were vibrant and warm and the whole building looked both rundown and homey with chickens strolling across the entrance. The ninja half expected someone to come tearing out from what seemed to be a kitchen entrance and chase the curious chickens away. The title for this one was 'The Burrow'.

The last topiary was something that made Neji actually take a step back. The whole painting was so dark and gloomy it seemed to suck the life out of him. It was of a small, rocky island in the middle of the sea, no other land in sight as the sea, all waves and furry battered all over the small piece of land. On the island a single, simple building rose, like a tower out of a nightmare. Numerous, tiny little windows, no doors, no ornaments, just a tower and the title 'Azkaban Prison' to define it. Neji barely shot a second look at the ominous picture. He instead went to find his cousin.

* * *

Hinata was rooted in her place. Growing up as a Hyuga, even though at some point her father had been not exactly paternal, she still got the best money could buy as an heiress of a prodigious and wealthy clan. She knew art, loved it even. She preferred flower arranging and poetry more, but she could appreciate painting just fine. Still, she had never before seen painting like those of the green eyed artist her cousin apparently knew. She had seen the topiaries that were so life like and held emotion and impressions, but got a real surprise after seeing the portraits. The first one held the face and upper body of the most beautiful auburn haired woman she had ever seen. From the faint background it was obvious she sat in a nursery for a baby boy. In one hand she held a small shoe, big enough for a baby and her free hand was touching her stretched belly. Auburn hair framed her face. Her skin was perfect. Her eyes green like the forests of Konoha. Her smile held that same wistful smile Hinata remembered her mother sporting whenever she laid eyes on her children. And her smile, that smile held so much happiness that had Hinata sighing wistfully. The title of this painting was 'Maternal'.

The second portrait actually had Hinata shivering. It was a man, a very attractive man, seated on a high backed chair. He had pale skin, wore expensive clothes (the detail in the threading made Hinata gasp for a second or two). He had dark blue, almost black eyes. His hair was dark and a bit wavy but nicely styled. He was very handsome, like a prince. Until you really noticed him. His face had a smirk that at first glance was arrogant but on second look it was cruel. And those eyes, they had a slightly red tinge; they held so much cruelty, so much hate. The man was like poison, handsome, beautiful even, but twisted and dark. The title of this painting was 'Riddle' and Hinata thought it quite fitting.

The last portrait, the one that she actually recognised, the one depicting her cousin was the last one of the portraits. Hinata could honestly say she had never seen Neji look so serene. The artist had Neji dressed in dark clothes that were a mixture of an ANBU uniform and wizard battle robes. The rich deep forest green and then even darker shades of green gave Neji an ethereal look, fey like; much like the tales they grew up with. His long, silky ink black hair was caught in a loose braid, thrown over a slim shoulder. His white, pupil less eyes with the Byakugan inactive had the same hardness they took when the prodigy was in battle, yet he looked much more regal, even more than usual. He looked like a king of old, Hinata realized.

"Hinata sama."

The Hyuga heiress started. "Neji..."

Her cousin turned his eyes to the painting she had been staring at and he was left speechless.

* * *

Harry was quite satisfied with the response he had for his work. His idea to work with a theme had been sheer brilliance. The proctors/critics of the art exhibition contest kept trying to talk his ears off with their chatter. Other artists would follow him around and would either glare at him, angry that a tattoo artist was garnering much better response than they did, or they would try to hit on him, or worse they simpered and asked to see him in action. The third was not something he was willing to do.

Asking Neji for permission to paint him had been a whim. He had not known the shinobi long but the moment they had been face to face they had short of `clicked´ for lack of a better description. Harry usually got in a kind of trance whenever he would paint. His magic would weave together with the colours (he made those himself) and the result was marginally different and the painting belonged to an entirely different category.

His special paints were one of the reasons he was chosen by Konoha's ANBU to make the tattoos those shinobi earned the moment they made rank. A guy not unlike Mad Eye who was called Morino Ibiki had seen a chunin praise Harry of his work on his tattoo one day at the hot springs and that had been the start of a lengthy conversation. Harry had unwittingly admitted that his tattoos could also interact with chakra. A couple of shinobi had approached him upon hearing that. One guy, Yamato, asked if they worked like sealing scrolls. They other guy, Kakashi, had also perked up hearing that. Harry had replied he had no idea as he had not tried that. Two days later the wizard made a small leaf and vine tattoo on Yamato's wrist, working a chakra seal into it to hold senbon and scrolls. Kakashi was next. His was on the wrist too, only it was the kanji sign for dog. The tattoos, much like seal scrolls, only needing some blood to work. Ibiki had been hooked. One week later Harry was hired exclusively by the ANBU.

* * *

The art exhibition was a hit and Harry's name got a lot of recognition among the artistic circles in Fire country. A week later and his work was still in demand as an artist. Wealthy and influential people wanted him to paint their portraits, especially after they saw the portrait he had made for Hyuga Neji. Thankfully Harry had been called by Ibiki as a Jōnin had requested to link her summons with a tattoo on her skin instead of the usual scroll and thus he had the opportunity to turn down most of them. He could not really turn down the local Daimyo, but wealthy merchants were no trouble.

* * *

Mitarashi Anko, his latest client, had introduced Harry to the best dango shop in Konoha. The place was a usual ninja haunt but Neji had agreed they meet there after Harry closed shop for the day. Now, Harry had a sweet tooth, chocolate and treacle tart being on the top of his mental sweet list with dango a rising number three.

* * *

Neji knew they had gathered a lot of attention, especially Harry, at the dango shop. The green eyed man had come straight after an appointment with the local Daimyo; he was dressed in a fine kimono in black with patterns of leaves in hues of green on the hem of his sleeves and the bottom, a nice sash holding it together and a wooden case with his equipment in hand. Neji was dressed in a white kimono, plain of details but the fabric was of impeccable quality. The two men were quite the pair as they sat together in a booth with tea and dango sticks shared between them.

Neji, with his fine honed senses heard a lot of the muttered comments and caught a couple of fellow Jōnin's making small talk with hand signs.

All the twittering got to a peak when well respected shinobi went to them when they saw the pair and greeted the civilian by name. The fact that Anko was all smiles and spoke about booking him again left many of them confused. Neji was just happy that the man that had caught his eye was not skittish around trained killers like most non shinobi.

* * *

**end of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ink Deep **by enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Pair: **Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

* * *

**2. Stepping up the pace**

* * *

The first time Neji and Harry kissed was like a scene from a movie. They had been out on yet another lunch date when a sudden heavy downpour cleared the streets faster than an order from the Hokage. The nearest spot for them had been Harry's shop. The two men had stumbled inside, shivering from the cold and the dampness of their clothes. They had taken one look at each other and...

''You look like a drowned dog,'' Neji told Harry.

''You look like a drowned cat,'' Harry told Neji at the same time.

Lips quirked and the two men shared a laugh. It was then Harry realised how even more handsome Neji looked when he smiled and the shinobi noticed that he loved the sound of Harry's laugh. Then he took in the sight of Harry all wet, his clothes plastered over his body, showing some well defined muscles underneath. Neji was seldom impulsive and with the green eyed man it was an increasingly reoccurring pattern; impulsiveness. It was also how he could understand walking up to Harry taking the slim artist in his arms, and kissing him in a way he later hoped had not passed as him being desperate. But the moment he had Harry in his arms, his mouth all over his, it just felt right. And as he drew Harry closer and was drawn closer, their cool bodies sharing warmth, tongues sliding against each other, mouths firmly attached.

When they broke apart, chests heaving, mouths swollen and eyes glittering with lust.

'That was...'

'Hn.'

'Well, wow.'

Neji smirked.

'Shut up,' Harry sulked. Then he grabbed the front of Neji's clothes and they were kissing again.

* * *

Harry was working on Anko again. The kunoichi had yet to flinch at least once from the moment the needle touched her skin.

''I can barely feel it you know,'' she told him at some point.

''Feel what?'' Harry, ever the clueless guy absently muttered.

''Whatever it is you do so that ink can work with my chakra and blood.''

''Ah,'' Harry mused. ''That's a first really. And?''

''Not going to deny this?'' Anko asked him.

''I suck at lying,'' Harry told her. ''Plus you shinobi can be ruthless. I'm not about to turn on you.''

''But what is it, that thing you can do?''

Harry smiled. ''That's my secret!''

Anko glared him but then she started a conversation about dango. The subject, Harry knew, was not forgotten, merely disregarded, for now.

* * *

Ibiki was the first to see the couple, because they were one now and not simply going out on lunch dates or sweet dates (Anko had called them that once). He stumbled upon them near training ground 39. The place was a small nook of trees and flowery bushes. Yamato used it on occasion to train and as a result of his chakra control had become a prime location for couples wanting privacy. And it was a fine spot for some serious snogging in Harry's book, as long as your boss, of sorts did not catch you with your lover.

* * *

When Ibiki next saw Neji he asked him about the scene he had stumbled in.

'Harry's mine,' Neji replied.

Ibiki sighed. 'Just be careful.'

Neji nodded and donned his ANBU mask.

* * *

Harry hummed as he waited for Neji to show up. He was on his second cup of tea and he had filled his stomach with enough dango to almost make himself sick.

'Harry,' Anko came to his table, her face looking grim. At her elbow hovered some nameless Jōnin. ''Neji came back from a mission. He's in the hospital. He wanted to see you.''

The wizard felt his stomach lurch. He made it to the bathroom before he got sick. Anko followed after him, staying with him until he made himself presentable and gathered his wits. Then she led him to the hospital.

* * *

Hinata was not surprised to get called to the hospital. What shocked her was the person she was called in to help. Seeing her cousin so messed up, there was not one inch of him without blood; his or another's she had no idea. She recognized the ANBU garb. He recognized her too, barely.

'Harry,' he whispered before passing out.

Hinata vowed to get the civilian to see her cousin but she would first make sure Neji was in one piece for the meeting.

* * *

Harry had not been to a hospital since Ron's bachelor party. They had had to rush the redhead there with a case of an almost alcohol poisoning. Hermione had not been amused to hear of their little adventure but she held back until after their wedding day to speak her mind.

'Harry?'

The wizard turned at the soft voice. 'You're Neji's cousin,' he said, making the visibly exhausted medic grin.

'And you are his boyfriend and he's asked after you. He's currently asleep but I can get you in the room to see him.'

Harry smiled. 'Thank you.'

* * *

Neji was used to visitors while he stayed in the hospital. His old genin team all came to visit, Lee, Tenten and Gai all stopped by whenever they could, the males more than once, often accompanied by Naruto.

Hinata came as well, almost daily, even before she decided on a career as a medic Nin.

His uncle Hiashi had come to see him after the Chunin exams but not after that. Usually the man would wait for Neji at the house and greet the young man the moment he stepped into the Hyuga compound. Ever since Neji made Jōnin and then progressed to ANBU he had his own residence inside the compound but Hiashi never missed the chance to greet his only nephew. The Clan Head made small talk, inquired after Neji's health and without fail he would invite Neji over for dinner or lunch, whatever meal was closest for the day.

Neji had never before had a person of romantic interest visit him (fan girls did not count) before Harry. Now, seeing the man dozing with his head on Neji's hospital bed, the Jōnin smiled and vowed to get better soon so that the green eyed man would stop worrying.

* * *

Neji was out of the hospital after a week in that place. Every day without fail Harry would stay at his side for as long as he could. Hinata was a big help, turning a blind eye for a number of things. And every day without fail Harry would bring along a different variety of tea and whenever Hinata would declare a wound healed Harry would have a paste ready. It was the only time he ended up in a hospital and had no scars to prove it.

* * *

Neji was going home that day. Hinata had cleared him and he was ready to get out of the hospital.

''Harry is on his way,'' Hinata told him after the patented 'You should take it easy for a couple of days' speech.

Neji was startled. ''He is?''

''I invited him to lunch,'' the Hyuga heiress replied. ''And he promised to keep an eye on you so you do not run off to train the moment my back is turned,'' she smugly added. Neji was left speechless.

* * *

Harry was uncertain about what he was getting himself into when gentle, sweet Hinata invited him over for lunch to thank him for being there for Neji. He had insisted he had done it because he wanted to but in the end she turned those eyes of hers, so similar to Neji's, on him and his excuses were lost.

Now, standing in front of the gates that led to the Hyuga compound he had the urge to flee. Yet at the slightest change in Neji's breathing he turned. The stubborn man had insisted he was fine walking on his own. Harry had let him but he had been there every time his breathing got short or he wanted a break. Harry pretended being interested in various stands all the while, earning himself fond looks from the stoic ninja who finally allowed himself to sag against the wall of his family's home.

''Just knock on the door Harry.''

The artist blinked. ''Are you certain? Your family...''

''Are ninja and they probably know I'm gay and who you are. Hinata herself invited you...''

''You were almost going to add the 'sama' weren't you?'' Hinata had been trying to make Neji act less formal and more like a family and had even taken to threatening him to get what she wanted. While Neji was at the hospital she had been around Harry and she had liked the green eyed man, drawing him into conversation and forming a tentative friendship with him.

Neji knocked on the door himself and they opened. Harry braced himself.

* * *

Hiashi greeted his nephew like he always did. He was a man raised to be a Clan Head. The deaths of his wife and his brother so close together had made him a harder man and the two people who had suffered most were his eldest daughter Hinata and his nephew Neji. He had never apologized for his actions with words; never had and he likely never would. But he had changed his behaviour and actions towards his close family. The more frequent get togethers, the research for the removal of the 'Cursed Bird Seal' from Neji and the rest of the branch members, the retirement of the majority of the old members of the Hyuga Clan Council; those had been tokens to show his attitude had changed. They were received well from Hinata. Neji on the other hand had accepted them silently and obediently as they were of no consequence to him and Hiashi feared it might have been too late to mend that bridge. Those failed match making attempts had been a plan of the Elders (they got booted shortly after) and his daughter had marched up to him, Hiashi, and demanded they stopped. Now, if the rumours were true, Hiashi had a reason other than Neji's dislike for the brides to be to account for the failed matches.

Hiashi met the young man in question and he could readily see why Neji had paid him attention in the first place. He was a handsome man, with uniquely coloured eyes, a constant smile on him and an air of serenity. His personality was probably another. He stood by Neji, not hovering and fussing over him, seemingly realizing Neji's wish to maintain his pride. He was also dressed in quality clothes and if Hiashi's expert eye was correct, they also had a crest on them. Hiashi would focus on that later. For now...

''Welcome home, Neji.''

''Thank you uncle,'' the Jōnin replied.

''Introduce your companion,'' Hiashi prompted.

Neji nodded. ''Uncle, Potter Harry, my significant other. Harry, my Clan Head and uncle, Hyuga Hiashi.''

Harry smiled and offered a short bow towards the older man. ''Thank you for having me in your home.''

* * *

Dinner was in three hours and Harry got a short, very short tour of the compound.

''Trees, houses, main house, more trees, training grounds, trees,'' Neji said in a dead pan voice.

''Aren't you a bucket of sunshine,'' Harry muttered. They had stood on a porch and Neji just pointed to each direction. Harry, who did not have 360 degrees of vision, was left staring at a wall.

''My quarters are this way,'' Neji followed and he went back inside.

Harry blinked.

Neji's quarters were part of the main house, separated only by a small garden from it. They consisted of five bedrooms, two common rooms, a bathroom and two separate loos. There was a kitchen and pantry as well, and a first floor on top.

''I do not use it,'' Neji had replied.

''That's a lot of room,'' Harry observed.

''I'm an only son and an orphan. Shinobi don't tend to live long.''

Harry shot him a glare. ''I really need to teach you how to sugar coat things.''

Neji's lips twitched.

Harry looked around. The main sitting room was plain, like some Japanese houses he had seen on the telly while growing up. There were paintings of calligraphy, a couple of bonsai trees and a few sitting mats around a square table. It was like Neji in a way.

''Say, which way is your bedroom?'' he asked looking around.

Neji smirked. ''Follow me.''

* * *

Harry's back met the soft mat the moment the door closed behind them. Neji effortlessly slid on top of him, kissing the green eyed man senseless. Harry's toes curled as the kiss continued, demanding and sweet. Apart from a couple of stolen kisses they had not kissed each other for far too long.

''Neji,'' Harry panted.

''I want you,'' Neji told him.

Harry opened his mouth but Neji cut him off. '

''I know what I want,'' the white eyed man told him. ''I don't have many regrets in my life, just the one. You are not going to be number two. We like each other...''

''...a lot.''

''...more than a lot. Why wait? Why lose time we can spend together? I want you Harry. All of you.''

''That better not be because of the brush you had with death,'' Harry softly exhaled.

''It was not the first and it will not be the last,'' Neji told him. ''I simply thought about a few things.''

Harry smiled up at him. He reached with his right hand to pull Neji down for a long wet kiss while his left hand was busy unfastening Neji's upper top and then the belt of his pants. Slowly but surely Harry asserted control. He soon had Neji completely nude and their positions reversed. The long haired man was laid out on the mattress, his hair fanning out around him. Harry was crouched over his lower body, his mouth closed around the ninja's hardened member, slowly bringing him pleasure and ignoring Neji's attempts to make him go faster. The shinobi had his eyes scrunched shut, a rosy flush over his nicely tanned body.

''Ha-Harry...you tease,'' Neji complained. He tried to arch his hips but the artist pulled away, leaving him bereft of attention. The swollen head twitched a bit as the air of the room was much cooler than Harry's mouth.

''Remember what the good medic Nin said?'' Harry teased. ''Better not strain yourself, just let me do the work, hm?'' and he was back to stroking him, using his tongue to lick a trail along Neji's length. The shinobi groaned and surrendered himself to his fate.

* * *

Hiashi looked at the clock. His nephew and his guest had been gone for a while now. Dinner would be served in about an hour. He wondered whether Neji was much more tired than he had thought or perhaps worse of. Should he have stayed at the hospital? Hiashi decided to check on Neji. He stood from his desk and left his study.

* * *

Neji was mindless with pleasure. Harry had had to threaten him to keep his eyes open while the shinobi was treated to the sight of Harry slowly stripping out of his clothes, inch after inch all of Harry's toned body was revealed and Neji was itching to touch and explore him.

''Not today,'' Harry told him as he crawled over Neji to drop a kiss on the mans lips. ''Do you have any oil or...''

''Closet, to your left.''

Harry kissed him again, a much harder kiss, and stood to get what he needed. Not half a minute later and he was back, his hands all over Neji again.

''I want you to help me here,'' Harry told him in a serious voice. ''If you feel any strain on your wounds...''

''Just finish this,'' Neji told him. ''This is the worst torture.''

Harry smiled. ''Just remember, everything I do to you; you can pay me back at a later date.''

Neji groaned at this. The future promise of more was just too much. He was overly sensitive as it was, with Harry teasing him for nearly half an hour, bringing him before completion and then denying him. Neji's whole body was aching for release and the dull, distant ache of his almost completely healed wounds was the last thing he cared about.

''Just... Please,'' he gasped out.

Harry hummed in agreement.

''Just so you know,'' Neji warned him. ''I don't think I can make it last.''

''Good, that makes two of us,'' Harry told the long haired man.

* * *

Hiashi paused outside Neji's house. He had never really bothered to knock before entering the residence but this time he had the niggling thought he ought to start now. He ignored it and entered. There was no one in the sitting room but he could sense his nephew's chakra signature in the direction of the bedroom. He was halfway there when his hearing picked up the noise. It was not very loud so he did not recognize it immediately. He was a couple of feet away from the bedroom door when the sounds became clearer, as did the activity responsible for them. Hiashi, ever grateful he had not activated his Kekkei genkai, retreated as fast as he was able to, his face heated.

* * *

Harry's face was strained. He was so damn close. He kept thrusting inside Neji, his movement purposely slow and drawn out. The man under him was moving along with him, arms wrapped around Harry's neck, legs over Harry's shoulders. His impeccable control had long been shattered and he lost himself to the pleasure, demanding more. And he got it.

Afterwards, for a while none of them moved.

''Harry?''

''Hm...?''

''I hope you realize that this calls for payback.''

Harry mumbled something unintelligible, before pulling out of Neji and rolling to rest on his back.

''Are you conscious?'' Neji tried.

Harry pulled Neji over his chest. He kissed Neji's sweaty forehead before mumbling softly, ''Can we stay like this for a while?''

Neji wished they did. He could use a nap. And another round with Harry. ''Dinner,'' he reminded his lover.

Harry groaned. ''I hate you.''

''You can test my oral skills while we wash a bit. We are not exactly presentable,'' Neji commented.

''As far as bribes go, I'm sold,'' Harry sighed before giving Neji a peck on the lips and standing.

Neji glanced up, enjoying the view.

''Which way to the bath?'' Harry asked.

''I've got a private one connected to the room,'' Neji then pointed at the appropriate door and ogled at Harry's backside as the green eyed man set towards that direction.

With a soft sigh and a small wince of discomfort Neji stood to join his lover, willing his activated Kekkei genkai to stop. Harry had really shot all his control to hell and it was a process Neji enjoyed immensely.

* * *

Hinata had been exhausted when she finished her shift at the hospital. Her father and sister were seated at the table. The food had not been served yet.

''Father, sister, I'm home.''

Hanabi muttered a 'Welcome home'. Her father nodded.

''Neji and Harry?'' Hinata asked, looking around.

Hiashi's face turned a nice cherry red, making both his daughters stare. The man cleared his throat and refused to look them in the eyes.

''Your cousin... He's showing Harry... Around. Yes, a tour.''

Hinata blinked. There was something more there but she just shrugged and went to clean up.

Neji and Harry showed up ten minutes later looking quite perky and at the same time worn out. Whatever doubts Hinata had, they all cleared up.

For the rest of the night the dinner was a mix of casual and formal. Hiashi addressed everyone around the table but he avoided looking at his nephew and Harry in the face.

At last, after Harry had bid them goodnight, Hinata leaned in to whisper at her cousin.

''I thought I said no strenuous activity,'' Hinata commented.

Neji smirked. ''You also suggested a pleasurable environment and peace of mind.''

''You are incorrigible. I like it,'' the kunoichi remarked.

''Goodnight Hinata.''

''Goodnight Neji.''

* * *

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ink Deep** by enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Pair:** Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

**A/N:** Just to clarify something, Neji can cast a low level genjutsu on his arm so his ANBU tattoo won't be visible until I say so.

* * *

**3. Mating Habits**

* * *

Ever since the dinner at the Hyuga compound, Neji spent a lot more time around Harry. The couple relished in their new found closeness. They could not get enough of each other, wanting to touch and kiss whenever they were together. Neji tried to deny it at first but he soon realized he was just deluding himself. Harry had no such problem and when Neji admitted his folly, the artist had laughed and kissed him. Yet they did not get any opportunities to be as intimate soon as Neji was sent again on a mission.

* * *

Harry's home was a lot different than Neji's but the Jōnin liked it.

It was also the second tine they had the privacy and room to be together.

Harry's residence was not far from the artist's workshop, in a part of town where mostly families gathered and not too far from the Hyuga compound. It had the same size as Neji's housing unit in the compound but Harry had turned the excess room into various workshops. One room was for his unfinished work, the other, a rather big room, was used to showcase some of his finished pieces. It had two unused bedrooms that shared a loo. Harry had the biggest room in the house, with his own bathroom. The kitchen was surprisingly well stocked.

"I like to cook. Takeout food and restaurant food can only do me so much good you know. I like eating healthy and most of the restaurants do not serve the foods I grew up with," Harry explained to Neji.

The sitting room was more like Suna's style, big cushions, enough to have three people sit on them, lots of smaller ones, love seats and a large, low coffee table. There were candles and potted plants. There was no excess of colours, just soft greens and beiges. There were no paintings there, just picture frames and books on the bookshelves and a surprising number of snake figures, carved figurines, carvings on the door, on the wood of the library, on the ceiling. It was an odd thing and anyone but a shinobi would have likely not noticed them.

During his first visit it took a while for Neji to actually see the bedroom. They ended up having sex on the pillow like sofas in the sitting room. The candles were lit though Neji did not remember how that happened. Afterwards, when they were lying together, Neji noticed then the tattoo on Harry's body. It was cantered on his back, on the same shoulder as Neji's owl tattoo. It was black ink only but the detail was amazing.

"It's a good work," the ninja commented.

"The girl who did it had a knack for this," Harry responded. "She was also the one to inspire me and get me interested in learning the art."

"What is it? I can tell it's a bird of some kind…"

Harry smiled. "A phoenix."

"The mythical fire bird?" Neji asked.

"The very same."

"Intriguing option."

The wizard snorted. "To say the least. You are itching to ask me."

"Am I that obvious?"

Neji received a smile and a kiss from his lover.

"Obvious is one thing you can never be," Harry told him.

* * *

Hinata, of all people, had caught him once sneaking back into the complex. She was out by the porch, a scroll opened in her lap.

"Neji?" she asked.

The Jōnin noticed the kunai in her hand.

"Good night, cousin," he told her and with a short nod of his head he hurried away, trying not to be too obvious about it.

* * *

They were not advertising their relationship but they were not hiding it either. It was now Neji's once genin team-mates and former Jōnin instructor found out really. Harry had agreed to see Neji train and had accompanied the Byakugan user to the training grounds by the hot springs. Neji was going through his kata, bare chested, and the green eyed man got an eyeful of his lover's muscles rippling at the slightest move.

"Harry."

"Just don't drool."

Harry shot a glare at Neji. "Then stop teasing me. I doubt you need to bend your body so far to achieve that particular kick."

Neji smirked. "You just have a dirty mind."

Green eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" he said before standing.

Neji blinked when his lover started undoing his top. The Jōnin continued to stare when the other man started stretching and doing what obviously looked like a painful exercise yet Harry's body went through the folding and unfolding easily.

"What is that?" the ninja asked, though his curiosity was admittedly bypassed by how flexible Harry's body was.

"Yoga," Harry replied cheerfully. He assumed his proper stance again. "Not bad, huh?"

Neji flexed his grip. "You did it on purpose."

Harry smirked. "And? Are you going to punish me?"

"Close," Neji replied.

In a stride he reached Harry and started kissing him. The artist went willingly, enjoying the close contact of their bodies and the sparks that flew whenever they touched.

"I love it when you tease me," Neji admitted. "But not when I'm trying…"

"To show off?"

Neji smiled and pecked those rosy lips. "No cheek from you mister 'I-can-bend-and-twist- more- than-dough'."

"Oh! Is that my new nick name? So far you have been calling me a god. Am I demoted?" Harry sounded mockingly scandalized. "Woe is me!"

The ninja shook his head. "You'll never get demoted," Neji told him, kissing again and drawing it out this time. His tongue snaking into Harry's mouth, sliding against his, caressing and teasing it and making the green eyed man moan. While he was leading the kiss he used his hands to start massaging Harry's shoulders and down his arms, around Harry's slim waist and resting finally on his perfectly shaped butt, caressing and fondling the cloth covered flesh.

Harry wrenched his mouth away from his lover's.

"Neji…"

"Hm?"

"Stop that?"

"Why?"

"I will jump you," Harry warned.

Neji nudged Harry's jaw with his nose, up the jaw line and down again.

"And?" the ninja muttered.

"I created a monster," Harry replied. He grabbed the back of Neji's head and crushed their mouths together, dominating the kiss easily and this time being the one who made Neji moan into his mouth.

They were too busy with each other to notice that they had company arriving until Guy, Lee and Tenten all stumbled up on them. The two green clothed shinobi had been about to do their usual routine when their jaws slackened.

"Ne-Neji!" Guy exclaimed after stumbling over the name at first.

Harry went to spring apart from Neji but the Jōnin held onto him, making sure their front bodies were plastered together. Neji was not about to let them see how turned on he was, nor see Harry in that state.

"Guy-sensei, Lee, Tenten," Neji said in an emotionless voice.

Lee moved first. "Neji! How are you?"

"Busy," Neji deadpanned. "So beat it."

Lee looked clueless but Guy and Tenten seemed to have an idea. Tenten was blushing, yet no more than Guy, but the kunoichi still looked interested as she shot glances at Harry and Neji.

"Is that a tattoo?" she pointed at Hyuga's back.

Neji glared and she raised her hands up.

"We're going," she muttered.

Once they left, Harry started laughing.

"It's not that funny," Neji mumbled into Harry's ear.

"You're still hard," the artist commented.

Neji shrugged a shoulder. "So?"

"You have an exhibitionism kink."

"More like a Harry kink," the ninja muttered. He went to kiss Harry and the man accepted it but he drew a line when Neji's hand dipped a bit lower.

"Hey! What if anyone stumbles upon us?"

"Let them," Neji muttered.

"You really want people to see me naked?"

"On second thought…"

"But then again," Harry cut Neji off. "We can't really walk all the way back to town. It's going to be rather painful…"

"You…"

"Say, Neji, how good are you in genjutsu?"

Neji started making signs with his hands, creating a bubble of privacy around them before attacking Harry's mouth again and taking both of them down to lay on the grassy forest bed.

* * *

"Is that a bruise?"

Neji looked up. He had been sparring with Naruto, the blond had requested some help with his Taijutsu and the Byakugan prodigy had been happy to help and up to the challenge. Hatake Kakashi had been rather helpful, joining the two, and also keeping an eye on them.

"No."

Blue eyes blinked. "But it looks like a bruise."

"It is not a bruise Naruto," Neji insisted.

"Then what is it?" the blond asked.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "That is actually a type of bruise. Technically."

Neji glared at the Sharingan user.

"Would you please tell me?" Naruto whined from the side.

"It's a hickey Naruto," Kakashi gleefully informed the blond. "I would have thought that you knew by now, what with dating Gaara and all."

The demon vessel gasped. "On Neji? No way!"

"Excuse me?" the Hyuga demanded.

Naruto stammered. "Not that… you know… you are good looking…"

"He's trying to say," Kakashi cut in, "that you are a bit of an ice block. Or, to some you act like that."

"You two are so childish," Neji told them.

"Who did it?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business," the raven haired man replied.

"Oho," Kakashi was smirking behind his back. "There are rumours going around… interesting rumours."

"If they were to be believed then you and Guy are supposedly raising a love child," the Hyuga shot at Hatake.

The Scarecrow choked, turning rather green, and Naruto burst into laughter.

"If Neji doesn't want us to know," Naruto told his once Jōnin teacher, "He can have this much. Is she…"

"He," Neji corrected.

Naruto nodded. "Is he good looking? A ninja? Do I know him?"

"Yes, no, and I have no idea," Neji replied.

The blond hummed. "Okay, enough resting, back to training. Hey, Neji, are you taking your shirt off?"

"Why?"

"We want to see if you have any other marks," Hatake grinned.

"I'm surrounded by perverts," the Hyuga sighed as the other two cackled.

* * *

They were lounging on Harry's bed. Neji was slipping in and out of sleep. They had been insatiable earlier. Neji's regular Jōnin mission (a delivery of diplomatic documents to Rice) had taken him a week and the lovers had practically torn their clothes off the moment they got to Harry's home and had the necessary privacy.

"Hey, Neji?"

"Hm?"

"How would you like some ice cream? I'm in the mood."

Neji opened one of his eyes. "Ice cream?"

"I skipped lunch," Harry sheepishly admitted.

Neji raised his body a bit, propping up on his elbows. "What did we say about this habit of yours to miss meals?"

Harry shrugged. "Not to do it?"

Neji stood. "We are cleaning up and going out, no time to make food."

Harry groaned but complied. Neji was very particular about his meals, not liking it when he skipped them. Harry could understand why, he lost weight too easily. And when he got working he often forgot to stop. Setting alarms to meal times had proven a nuisance and Harry usually shut them off and kept working.

* * *

Harry loved taking bubble baths. It was one luxury from his Hogwarts years he was not about to give up no matter which world he found himself into. He had made sure that his house, which he had built and remodelled, was equipped with certain luxuries for his comfort. A big tub was one of them; a budget for expensive soaps and oils was another. He did not care how he looked. He filled the tub, lit some everlasting scentless candles, a glass of mulled spiced wine, created enough bubbles to relax with musk and sage to relax.

"Heaven," the wizard muttered as he entered the warm heaven he created and sunk his body under the surface.

He was like that for a while, and before he got a chance to turn into a prune there was a noise from the doorway.

"Harry?"

The wizard looked up. "Neji?"

"Wha-Is that wine?"

Harry glanced at his mostly full glass and nodded. It was rather large, holding about a quarter of a litre inside. Harry was drinking it sparingly, mostly for the taste. He had not been aware Neji drank at all.

"Got room for one more?"

A devious smile appeared on the green eyed man's face.

"Are you trying to steal my bath?" Harry asked.

"I can scrub your back," Neji suggested.

"Acceptable," Harry drawled with false imperiousness.

With a chuckle Neji started shedding his clothes.

* * *

Neji was not a fan of public displays of affection but when Harry turned to him when they were eating at a restaurant, or drinking coffee or just walking down the street together, and pecked his cheek, or as he lately liked to do, his lips, he did not object. In fact, lately he had been grabbing Harry to keep him a bit still so he could deepen the kiss a bit more. Neji found that he liked it and after a while he ignored the gasps their shared kisses earned, though it was always fun to shock people.

Harry looked up from his work when the door to his parlour opened.

"Potter!"

"I'll be with you in a few moments!" Harry called out as he finished up the tattoo he was making. The guy, some chunin, grunted and braved it. Harry wiped the few drops of blood and started cleaning the area. "Wait here," he told his client. "I have to apply a cream and then you can pay and go."

"Sure," the ninja muttered.

Harry took off his gloves and walked up front. He stopped short when he saw his lover's female cousins, both of them, there.

"Harry," Hinata smiled.

"Ladies," the green eyed man gave them on of his brilliant smiles.

"Well," Hinata trailed off.

"You can do special tattoos?" Hanabi asked. "That interacts with chakra?"

"Sure," Harry answered. "Why?" he arched an eyebrow. "Are you interested?"

"Yes," Hinata and Hanabi said together.

Harry was left blinking. "Well, how about I make you some tea and you can wait a bit while I finish up the client I have inside. Then we can talk."

The two Hyuga's nodded.

* * *

Harry was eyeing Neji as he dressed.

"You look like you want to tell me something," Neji stated.

Harry sighed. "Guess who came by the tattoo parlour today?"

"I thought you were working on a portrait this morning."

"I finished it," the artist replied.

"And why do you want me to guess? Why not just tell me?"

"You are no fun," Harry sighed.

"That's not what you were saying not ten minutes earlier."

Harry rolled his eyes at Neji's smug tone. "Never mind. Your cousins came by. They wanted to have tattoos."

Neji stopped short. "Hinata and Hanabi?"

"Do you have other cousins?" Harry asked.

Neji blinked. "You jest."

"No."

The ninja blinked again.

"I was shocked as well," Harry told him. "It won't cause any trouble, right? Hinata wants one to store her senbon and Hanabi to store her twin kodachi. Both are doable but… they are your cousins. I thought you should know."

"I don't have a problem with tattoos," Neji commented. "That would be hypocritical of me. And in the end, it's none of my business."

"So, I'll go ahead with this," Harry said. "I just hate to have your uncle coming after me later on."

"But uncle has a tattoo," Neji replied.

Harry's eyes bugged out. "No way!"

"My father had a similar one. On their ankles. The mark of our clan," Neji replied.

"But he looks so uptight!"

"He is what he looks."

Harry groaned. "I just hope I don't regret this."

* * *

Hanabi was a curious girl, Harry decided. She reminded him of one of his old year mates at Hogwarts, Daphne Greengrass. She was serious and poised and completely expressionless. She was smart as well and had a stronger presence than her older sister. She kept still while Harry worked on her. She chose her wrists to make a tattoo on each, much like a bracelet, a line of vines and flowers and a couple of sparrows. It was amazing detail and it took Harry six hours to finish each wrist. For five solid days the Hyuga prodigy of the main branch and Harry met on a daily basis. At first Hanabi was expressionless and ignored the artist, but Harry soon found a common ground with her, martial arts. The moment he had revealed he knew a form of martial arts she had her interest piqued.

"How is it called?"

Harry blinked. He had up to that moment thought he was just talking to the air.

"Krav Maga," Harry replied.

Hanabi stared. "I have never heard of this."

The artist smiled. "It is no surprise."

"Describe it, please," the girl told him.

Harry inclined his head. "The general principles are to counter attack or plainly attack as soon as possible. The second is to target the body's most vulnerable points like the eyes, jaw, throat, groin, knee, you get what I mean. Then another principle is to neutralize the opponent fast even if it includes breaking something. And of course always maintain awareness of your surroundings."

"It's similar to the Hyuga style," Hanabi commented.

"That's what Neji said at first," Harry agreed. "But Krav Maga needs more contact and well, it has no need for chakra."

"Interesting," Hanabi commented.

* * *

Hinata was different. She was more talkative around him than Hanabi, who simply did not speak to him as she did not know him. The Hyuga heiress however admitted that it was not always like this.

"Up until an age," Hinata told Harry, her eyes curiously watching Harry work on her wrists; she had chosen wrist tattoos like her sister but unlike vines she had chosen to write a phrase on each arm. Her right one was going to be '_United we win, divided we lose'_ and her left one _'Keep brave'_. "I stuttered, never having the guts I guess to speak up, state my point and stand by it."

Harry smiled. "I knew another like this," he admitted.

"You did? What happened?"

"He hit puberty."

Hinata laughed. "Like it happened with me."

"So, why these tattoos?" the artist asked.

"It is so that I will never forget them. The first is about my team, my comrades, my fellow Shinobi. They all trusted me before I trusted myself and they kept helping me along. It is also so that we never end up like Team 7. That was a sad thing." Her eyes clouded a bit. "And the other, is so that I never lose my nerve. I still forget myself and I needed a reminder."

Harry smiled at her and she returned it.

* * *

"You know, I rather like your cousins," Harry commented.

They were eating out that evening. Neji had suggested a barbeque and Harry liked the suggestion.

The ninja blinked. "So, you finished with their tattoos?"

Harry nodded. "Hanabi's were more time consuming than anything. Anyway, she invited me for a spar."

Neji stared. "You bonded over martial arts, didn't you?"

The artist shrugged. "I just could not take the silence you know. And I cannot kiss her senseless like I do with you to get her talking… Why are you glaring at me?"

"You'd better not," Neji warned Harry. "With anyone. Killing without leaving traces is my chosen profession but I rather not have to hide around in my own home village."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I got the message you brute. My chastity is safe from anyone but you."

"Just the way I like it," Neji replied.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N: **Krav Maga**: **link on my profile


	4. Chapter 4

**Ink Deep** by enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Pair:** Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

* * *

**4. Roots**

* * *

Neji had few pictures of his parents. There was one with Hizashi and his genin team and Jōnin sensei, back when Hizashi was eleven years old. It was how Neji learned that he resembled his father quite a bit. The second picture was of his parent's wedding. Hizashi and Kaiyo wore traditional clothes on their wedding day. The wedding had not been arranged, surprisingly. They were both branch members of the Hyuga family but distantly related so that no interbreeding could occur. Hizashi had seen Kaiyo and it was love at first sight. They married before they reached sixteen and Neji had come by the time Hizashi turned twenty two. Kaiyo had not been a ninja. And she had not lived past Neji's third year. She had been pregnant with Neji's baby sister but neither of them had survived childbirth. Still, Harry had pictures of his mother when she was young, after when she was pregnant with him and then a few more from family functions. After she died, followed by his father soon after, there were no family pictures for Neji until he took his picture for his genin file. Still, because he was a shinobi it was not an odd thing; they were not supposed to leave traces. So it struck him as something odd that Harry did not have many pictures in his home.

* * *

Hinata and Hanabi both seemed to like hanging around him and Harry enjoyed the company quite a bit.

The eldest of the two would often invite him out for tea or engage with Harry on long talks about the arts. Hanabi was a bit more bloodthirsty. She had been intrigued by Harry's knowledge of martial arts and then in the game called 'chess' he had introduced to her. She reminded the wizard of Ron, but a smarter, more stoic, aristocratic and female version of Ron. The two sisters were so different that it was no wonder, like Hinata had admitted that when they were younger they did not get along.

That evening Harry had arranged to go to dinner with Neji and the shinobi had commented about Harry's blossoming friendship with his two cousins.

"Again?" Neji asked. "I honestly never thought Hanabi would seek you out."

Harry swallowed his mouthful of steak and shrugged. "Me neither," he admitted. "In the beginning she was rather scary."

"Only in the beginning?" Neji commented.

"Yes well, I'm dating you," Harry replied.

"Was I really that scary?" his lover asked. Neji felt a bit concerned. He really did not want Harry to fear him or be wary of him.

Harry scoffed. "Hardly. More like drop dead gorgeous."

Neji, feeling quite better decided to just tease Harry and not show how insecure he was about a few things.

"Really? Not even a little bit scary?" Neji asked with a wink.

Harry laughed. "If that's so important then yes, I was shaking on the spot."

"Are you teasing me?"

"I don't know, are you?"

The two lovers smirked at each other.

* * *

"Is that your mother?" Harry picked up the frame in the sitting room.

Neji looked up from his task of setting the table for them.

"Yes," the shinobi replied. "Kaiyo Hyuga, no real blood relation for at least six generations. I saw you arch an eyebrow. My family does not inbreed."

"Hm, I'm not all that concerned about inbreeding," Harry responded.

And he really was not. After seeing how the situation was in the wizarding world the Hyuga's were hardly that big a deal.

"She's really pretty, your mother," Harry commented. "And this?"

"My father."

"You look a lot like him, except for the shape of your face, that's your mothers," Harry mused out loud.

Neji blinked. "Really? I never thought that."

"Really? Huh. I was always told that I was the carbon copy of my father but I have my mother's eyes," the wizard thought with a sad smile.

"What kind of people are they?"

The wizard shrugged. "Were. I never met them really. They died when I was a baby. The last memory I have is of my mother pleading to their killer so that he would let me live."

Neji winced. That was a blunder for him but as Harry's words registered he felt a bit of horror. It was easy to assume that Harry had seen his mother's murder.

Harry, seeing his lover's look he sighed and walked over to Neji.

"Hey, no big deal…"

"No big deal?" Neji sounded incredulous.

"Well, they loved me and died to protect me but I never really met them. I have some pictures of them but that's it," Harry replied. "I love them, I always will, but family is an abstract thing for me."

"I met both my parents and lost them before I turned five," Neji replied.

Harry's eyes revealed how genuinely sorry he was and the shinobi accepted the warm hug his lover drew him into and stayed there, drawing comfort he had not realized he needed.

* * *

Hiashi survey the room from his spot.

It was the weekly family dinner. His two daughters and his nephew were there and they were eating quietly. The conversation was kept to the usual things, their day, their team's progress, their training. However what Hiashi really wanted to know was what was happening between Neji and his lover. The head of the Hyuga clan had not seen the artist his nephew dated in a while but he had learned quite a bit from the grapevine. He knew that both his daughters had visited Harry's tattoo parlour. He knew that several respectable people were that man's clients. He knew that Guy had caught Neji and Harry kissing in public. Even Hiashi had seen them in town, eating together at a stand. Hiashi knew that their relationship was now going on four months and that Neji spent half his free nights at that man's place.

"Neji," he addressed his nephew. "That companion of yours, are you still together?"

The younger members of the family stared at Hiashi at the sudden change of subject.

"Yes, uncle," Neji replied.

"A civilian, right?"

"An artist at the profession," Neji responded.

"Why don't you invite him around again?"

Hanabi met Hinata's eyes and the two sisters exchanged the same incredulous looks.

Neji, ever composed bowed his head in a slight nod at his uncle. "Of course," he told his Head of Clan.

"The sooner the better," Hiashi told his nephew.

* * *

They were lounging in Harry's bed. The green eyed man had completely panicked at the thought of meeting Hiashi again, this time in a more formal fashion and Neji had taken matters into his own hands to calm his lover down. Harry was currently tangled up in the sheets and lying on top of Neji, the shinobi running his fingers through the green eyed artist's hair.

"And did he say why he wanted to meet me?" Harry asked.

"No."

Harry huffed a bit. "Do you have any idea why he would invite me?"

"Yes."

"Want to tell me before I get angry?"

Neji blinked. "You can get angry?"

"I'm not a saint you know. I was a nasty guy during my teens, easy to anger. I used to blow up every time."

"I cannot imagine you as a teen," the shinobi admitted.

"Yes well, I cringe just remembering then," Harry muttered. He poked Neji's hip and his lover's lips quirked a bit. "And don't change the subject mister. I want to know."

Neji sighed. "Harry, would you say that what we have is casual?"

Harry blinked. "No, not really. And stop doing that thing with your fingers, its distracting."

"Makes you look like a cat too. Can you purr?"

Harry glared.

"Fine," Neji rolled his eyes. "My uncle noticed this thing as well."

"I still can't make the connection."

"Well," Neji shifted a bit, "He wants to meet you officially as my boyfriend."

"How officially?" Harry asked warily.

Neji shrugged. "How could I know what my uncle thinks?" He slowly withdrew his fingers from his lover's hair and then tapped a finger on Harry's nose. "How official do you want it to be?"

Harry stared. "Neji…" he narrowed his eyes. "How do you feel about me?" He was apprehensive. He really, truly liked Neji. From the moment he had first seen the dark haired man. But he had not dared to hope. Shinobi led dangerous lives and shinobi from large and powerful clans like the Hyuga's… Harry was afraid to hope for anything. The wizard knew that everything could end if the clan head chose to make things difficult for them.

"Don't ask stupid things Harry."

"Why is that a stupid question?"

"Because I really care for you," Neji replied. His fingers went back to playing with Harry's hair.

"I knew you cared for me."

"More than care for you," the shinobi continued.

The things he wanted to say were there, in his white pupil less eyes. The wizard knew that Neji was not ready to say them yet and as for himself, he had no idea whether he wanted to hear them. Green eyes were pinned on Neji. Slowly Harry rose up and crawled up till he reached Neji's lips and kissed the man softly. The shinobi placed a hand on the nape of Harry's neck and pulled the artist closer, deepening the kiss and drawing it out as much as he could.

When they stopped for air, they could not stop making eye contact.

"I know," Harry told Neji. "I care about you too."

Neji smiled.

* * *

Hinata was dressed in a fine kimono in green colours and Hanabi had chosen something equally elegant in blue. Hiashi glanced at his two daughters, proud of them.

"We are ready father," Hanabi announced.

"You two look lovely," Hiashi told them.

His complement made both girls blink in surprise; it was not often their father was so expressive.

"Thank you," Hanabi replied. Her face held a blush, Hinata's as well.

The elder sister approached Hiashi.

"Father, why did you want Neji to invite Harry?" she asked. Hinata liked the green eyed artist and she hoped that this dinner was not something her father was doing to drive the two lovers apart. She liked seeing Neji happy and she knew that the civilian was good for him. Neji was doing better now that he was with Harry and she could not honestly imagine them apart, not anymore. She was prepared to help the pair, even go against her father for them.

"Hinata," Hiashi mused aloud. "Neji, he's in love with this man, Harry, right?"

Hinata blinked. "I-Yes, I think he does, not that he will say that," she replied. "You did not seem to mind Harry last time he was here," she carefully commented.

Hiashi chose not to answer her and instead commented on something else. "Hanabi likes him as well."

"Harry is a wonderful person," Hinata replied as if that explained everything. "We are not close, but I would like to consider Harry a friend and even family."

"I thought so as well," Hiashi admitted.

"Father?" Hinata blinked. A small smile appeared on her face. "Do you really mean that?"

"And you won't find trouble with the Elders?" Hanabi joined in.

Hiashi sighed. "I have made a lot of mistakes with Neji and dealt him a hard fate. I think I need to make it up to him."

"And what? Let them get married?" Hanabi asked.

Hiashi coughed. "I believe it is too soon for that," the man commented. "But I want Neji to know that we support him."

"I bet the Elders did something stupid," Hanabi commented.

"Hanabi!" Hinata and Hiashi both cried out.

"What? I am most confident that I am correct and that Father wants to calm down Neji enough so that our dear cousin will not take a page from Uchiha Itachi's book and kill them all," Hanabi stated in that imperious way of hers. "Our Elders are surprisingly dim for wise, old men."

Hinata was a bit shocked at the way her sister spoke but the way she said them, that deadpan voice, it left her with no choice but to start giggling.

Hiashi just sighed.

"So," Hanabi demanded. "Am I right?"

"Only partially," her father informed her.

Hanabi smiled, quite pleased with herself.

"I hope tonight ends well," Hinata sighed.

"Where is Neji?" Hiashi asked.

"He went to bring Harry," Hanabi replied.

* * *

Harry had finished getting dressed and just stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. He felt nervous. The wizard knew what tonight meant. It was a serious milestone in his relationship with Neji, and Harry seriously had no idea whether to be happy or scared. His lover knocked on the door just then and Harry, still feeling a bit off, opened the door.

"Harry? Are you ready?" the shinobi asked.

The wizard stared.

"You look handsome," Harry blurted out before he could control himself.

Neji scoffed, but the wizard could see the small blush that appeared on his lover's face.

"Yes, well," the shinobi coughed. Then his eyes trailed up and down Harry's form. His lover wore a very elegant kimono in dark forest green that bordered on black. "Wow."

Harry sighed. "Thanks."

That made Neji frown. "Okay, why are you like this? All worried and…"

"Not in the mood?" Harry offered.

"Harry? Is something wrong?"

"Just, Neji, you don't really know me."

"I am aware."

"You do not know about my family, my roots, nothing."

"Again, I am aware."

"And aren't you curious?" Harry demanded.

"Are you offering information?" Neji asked.

"Maybe…"

"Nice try," the shinobi cut him off. "We are going to my uncle's no matter what."

"But you do have questions."

"Of course I do," Neji replied. "I want to ask, I want to snoop around, but I won't."

Harry blinked. "You won't."

"No."

"Why?" Harry asked with a bit of suspicion.

"Because I keep expecting that you will tell me," Neji told his lover.

The green eyed man winced. "Yes, now that makes me sound like a right ass."

"Listen," Neji sighed. "We can solve this now. Are you a missing nin?"

"What? No!"

"Are you after my money?"

"No!"

"Do you find me hot?"

Harry blinked. "Most definitely."

"Then I know all I need to know," Neji replied. "Now let's go, we don't want to be late."

Harry shook his head and followed Neji out of the house.

* * *

Chopsticks moved and small talk took place while Harry tried not to show his discomfort.

The dinner had started ten minutes ago and so far the conversation was going okay, just general questions really.

"And how did you decide you wanted to be an artist?" Hiashi asked.

Harry hid his wince pretty well. He had not decided to make a career as an artist; there just had not been another way.

"I did not," Harry replied. "I was working in a developing department." And it was true, in a way. The Department of Mysteries developed quite a few things.

"Developing what?" Hanabi asked.

Well, there was no getting away from this, Harry realized.

"Seals actually," the wizard replied.

"That's how you make the tattoos?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Seals?" Hiashi mused. "There are not many that know Seals well."

"It was not easy," Harry admitted. "I had help, I admit that. A former mentor's friends left me a lot of books and instructions and I had a library to back me up. And I do not use the language of Konoha when making my Seals."

"You can speak a foreign language?" Hanabi was impressed.

"Several," Harry sighed. "Most of them are dead languages, meaning only archaeologists or scholars know them."

"I bet that's an advantage," Hiashi commented.

"It is," Harry agreed, taking the man's comment as the compliment it was intended to be.

"So, what is the best thing you ever developed?" Hanabi asked.

"Can't answer that," Harry replied.

The Hyuga's stared.

"I really can't," the wizard said to them. "I signed a confidentiality agreement…"

"You can get around those," Hanabi told him.

"…with blood," Harry finished. "That one was binding alright."

"That sounds dangerous," Hiashi mused.

"It is, for traitors at least," Harry answered the man.

* * *

Hiashi considered the green eyed man. Too many secrets. But he was straightforward and loyal and Neji seemed to have feelings for him.

It was enough for Hiashi.

After the dinner was over and Neji was about to walk Harry home and perhaps stay the night there, he decided to speak with the two men.

"It was nice meeting you," Hiashi told the green eyed artist.

"Thank you for having me," the man politely replied.

"And I hope you visit more often," Hiashi continued. "As Neji's lover and companion you are welcome here and I want you to remember this." He then bid them goodnight and disappeared, leaving behind a pleasantly surprised Harry and Neji.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ink Deep** by enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Pair:** Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

**A/N:** Just to clarify something, Neji can cast a low level genjutsu on his arm so his ANBU tattoo won't be visible until I say so.

* * *

**5. Jealousy**

* * *

Neji had few things he considered as his. Growing up as a member of the branch family, getting the caged bird seal, being brought up to become the future Clan head's shield, it all meant he had no control over his life, his body, his mind, his ideas. That had caused a lot of issues for him and they had stayed with Neji and were tormenting him even now. The approval from Hiashi did very little to calm his fears. It merely brought some of those issues to the surface. He kept trying to find a reason as to why his uncle would just agree. Up until a few months ago he had been hounding Neji to get married and procreate and now he was supporting a homosexual relationship that officially could not give him the two things he expected from Neji. Harry had seen how worried he was being and had tried to calm him. Neji took care not to show his doubts around Harry; he did not like when his lover worried.

Harry was considering what vegetables to buy for dinner when he met with Neji's uncle. Hiashi had apparently noticed him first and approached the artist. The civilians around them were gawking at the Hyuga Clan Head.

"Harry," Hiashi spoke to the green eyed man first.

"Sir," the wizard replied. "Good morning."

"It is," the older man replied. "Finishing your chores?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. I was just buying materials for dinner tonight."

"You cook?" the Clan Head sounded interested.

"Since I was a little boy," Harry replied. "It helps now that I have my own place. Restaurant food can only do so much." Harry paused a bit, feeling a little awkward when it was just he and Hiashi. "Perhaps one of these days you can come over and have dinner with me and Neji."

Hiashi certainly looked surprised at the offer and in a good way.

"I would like that."

Harry smiled. "It is an open offer. You can inform me or Neji on a day that suits you. And your daughters are welcome as well."

Hiashi nodded and bid him goodbye.

When the Clan Head was gone, Harry let out a breath he had not even known he had been holding.

* * *

Neji had not considered himself a jealous person before.

Then again, before meeting Harry he had not had a steady relationship or a partner he actually cared about enough to pursue. So he had not minded when they had been hit on by others or even when they tried to cheat on him. He simply ended the fling and moved on. With Harry everything was different. First of all, the green eyed man was beautiful and men and women alike seemed to try and catch his attention. The first time he saw it happening he shrugged it off. Harry had already admitted to liking only men and seeing the women try had been amusing, in the beginning.

One day they had gone out, with Neji only a few feet away, one of the usual suspects had approached Harry again. It was not a young girl, but rather the girl's mother, who was trying to convince Harry the benefits having a young wife gave a man. The artist had politely declined her offer and went about his way. At Neji's then inquiring look Harry just shrugged.

"Why?" Neji asked Harry.

"Do you really think that telling her that I have you will make her stop?" Harry queried. "No. then she would try to make me see the light and all that."

"See the light?" Neji echoed.

"That is the sixteenth time this has happened. I learned after the third time not to burst their bubble."

Neji frowned. "I don't like this."

"Don't worry. I have it on good authority her daughter is eloping with the butcher's son."

The Hyuga choked and Harry laughed as he walked ahead.

* * *

Neji was training with his fellow squad members that day and during a break something happened that woke the killer in him. As Falcon he was known and respected among these men. After that day, he would be feared too.

One of the men in the team, Otter, was talking about his sexual partners, current and future ones. Neji had not really been listening up until he caught one name, his lover's.

"… With those lips and that ass," Otter was saying.

Neji looked up. "Who are you talking about?"

"That artist guy," Otter bragged. "He gives ANBU tattoos. I could tell he's into men. I bet I could get him in my bed, one, two day's tops. Those artistic types, I know what they want." He laughed then, unaware of the seething rage that was brewing inside Neji.

"Shut up," Falcon hissed, his flaring chakra making most of the people training look at him.

"Calm down man," Otter muttered. "I know you're a Hyuga but enough with family loyalty. Just because the current prodigy is fucking that guy…"

"Get up," Falcon ordered, already standing.

Otter stood, looking unaware as to why the other ANBU shinobi was ordering him but not dim enough to not understand that he would be in more trouble if he continued sitting.

"You are not seriously going to hit me, are you?" Otter was incredulous.

Falcon did not reply. He just moved and punched the other man strong enough to crack his mask.

Ibiki came out of his office just then, alarmed at the spiked chakra he felt.

"Falcon!" he called out. When he saw Neji standing and readying to land another hit. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Hold them apart!" Ibiki yelled at the other shinobi and they sprang into action.

"What were you thinking!" Ibiki raged in the secrecy of his office.

Neji was seated in front of the man's desk, his Falcon mask undone in front of him.

"Otter is a disgusting man," Neji muttered.

Ibiki fought the urge to throttle one of the best ANBU he had.

"Explain," Ibiki ordered Neji. "And it better be good."

"It is," the Hyuga insisted. "Harry and I… My uncle accepted him in the family."

Ibiki just about swallowed his tongue. There had been rumours but none of the Hyuga confirmed or denied them, they just ignored the questions in that aloof way of theirs. For Neji to admit this much, for Hiashi to agree, then the youth in front of him.

"To hear that … man speak of Harry like that," Neji's voice was filled with his anger.

Ibiki felt the urge to bang his head somewhere or just punch Neji. In the end he did neither and decided to try and find a way to fix this. The excuse that Falcon as a Hyuga was angry at Otter could be plausible, as long as Falcon was not identified as Hyuga Neji; ANBU operatives were supposed to remain a mystery, even to each other. He would find a way to fix this and not cause trouble for Neji, because Ibiki was happy that the uptight and fatalistic shinobi found someone to care and love.

"Just get out of my sight," the older shinobi said and Neji bowed his head in thanks and vanished.

* * *

That night Harry could feel that something was off with Neji. His lover felt distracted and worried. He was also rather anxious and could not stop touching him. The wizard guessed that something had happened during the day that had shaken Neji quite a bit. So he did not ask any questions and let his actions speak for themselves and provide the comfort his lover needed. He let Neji crawl into bed with him and when the shinobi started kissing him in a desperate manner that reminded eerily of their first night together after Neji's discharge from the hospital, Harry was a bit concerned.

"What happened?" he asked Neji.

"Nothing serious," the Hyuga replied.

"Neji…"

"Harry, just let me…"

The wizard pulled him down for another kiss and Neji went along, caressing the side of Harry's neck and downwards, reaching his lover's shoulder, then trailing his lips on the collarbone, continuing his path till he reached Harry's navel, undressing the wizard while he searched for more skin to lavish attention to.

"Neji," Harry sighed. "You aren't going to tell me?"

The shinobi shook his head.

Harry sighed and sat up a bit. He gathered Neji in his embrace and kissed the Byakugan prodigy.

"Let me take care of you then?" he proposed even as he started undressing Neji.

Neji nodded and surrendered to Harry's ministrations.

* * *

The market was crowded and still that woman tracked him down, something that made Harry wince inwardly. Here he was, trying to get the shopping done for the big dinner he was throwing for Neji's family and Makoto, his middle aged neighbour would not shut up about her lovely daughter and how big a dowry she had. The smile on the wizard's face was starting to hurt his face muscles. This woman could not take a hint about anything.

"Harry."

The green eyed man nearly sagged with relief.

"Neji," he breathed.

The shinobi shot a look at the woman who was eyeing his Jōnin vest with a healthy dose of apprehension.

Neji pulled Harry to his side, loosely hugging the wizard to him.

"Are you finished with the shopping love?"

Makoto spluttered before them.

Harry, not sparing her a glance pecked Neji's lips and pulled his lover after him and towards his house.

"I'm done here," he replied.

Neji did not spare a glance towards the civilian woman but after they were far enough he asked his lover about this.

"I was just getting too tired fending the vultures off," Harry replied. "And stop smirking."

Neji continued smirking all the way to Harry's house.

* * *

"Stop that."

The pan sizzled and Harry tried to move but the hands around his waist and cupping his thighs were holding him back.

"Neji."

The shinobi had a wicked smile on his face as he groped and peppered Harry's neck with kisses.

"Neji!" the wizard tried again. "I'm trying to cook. Your Uncle is coming for dinner in three hours and your cousins in two! And stop groping me!"

The shinobi sighed and retreated when Harry smacked his wayward hands for the third time. Let out, Harry was able to finish the first steps of making the dish and put the lid over the pot.

"Why are you so anxious?" Neji asked. "You are an amazing cook, my uncle approved of you…"

"Did I dust the place?" Harry cut him off as his eyes darted around.

Neji pulled Harry in his embrace. "Harry, stop panicking," he stated. "Tonight is going to be great."

Harry sagged against Neji. "Promise?"

The shinobi smiled and kissed Harry. The wizard relaxed and returned the kiss.

"Better?" Neji asked Harry.

"Much."

* * *

"This tastes delicious," Hinata practically hummed as she tasted Harry's dishes.

Harry favoured western style furniture; the kind he was used to growing up with and despite liking the foods in Konoha he still liked cooking recipes he had learned when as a kid he made meals for the Dursley's and later helped Molly Weasley in the kitchen. Neji was used to Harry's cooking but it was a pleasant surprise for the rest of his family.

"What is this called?" Hanabi asked.

"That is Cumberland sausage," Harry told her. "Hinata is munching on cottage pie and Neji on shepherd's pie."

"And this meat?" Hiashi asked.

"Lamb, with sweet potatoes and lots of spices," the wizard replied.

"And he made dessert too," Neji smugly replied. The smugness because he had finally convinced Harry to do that apple dessert he liked. It did not take much time but the whole process of convincing his lover had been a fun experience for both men.

"Apple crumble," Harry answered the unasked question.

"It really is a feast," Hiashi observed. "Congratulations Harry."

The cook of the meal blushed at the praise and resisted the urge to kick Neji or his smug smile. The man always told Harry how amazing he was but the wizard still felt unsure about his skills and craved approval. Lately the shinobi had picked up on that and Harry feared that soon there would be questions coming his way, questions with long and painful answers he was not ready to give yet.

"If you ever decide you like women," Hinata told Harry, "Pay me a visit."

Hiashi and Hanabi chortled in mirth while Neji glared daggers at his cousin.

Harry just laughed and accepted the complement. "Thank you Hinata, but I will be avoiding you for a while. You look like you want to lock me in a kitchen and have me cooking constantly for you."

"There goes my plan," Hinata sighed.

"I can help kidnap him," Hanabi offered.

"Find your own men," Neji sullenly told them.

Hiashi just observed the younger ones as they bickered, content in the much livelier mood that dominated this dinner.

* * *

Anko was back in his workshop and pestering Harry while the wizard was working not on a tattoo but on a painting.

"… and then she squealed like a little girl," the violet haired woman cackled with glee.

Harry sighed and paused his brush. "Anko, she was a little girl."

The woman scoffed. "When I was a genin…"

"Oi! Don't start a sentence like that! Only old people use those words," Harry called out. "You're lucky I did not use that opportunity to mock you."

"I am good with sharp objects," Anko threatened him.

"And I make your tattoos. Unless you want the next one to say 'I am cute and cuddly' and have flowers and hearts then don't threaten me," Harry warned her and Anko laughed with delight. The wizard noted that she always found his threats entertaining and he was afraid to ask why. He already understood that there was something about her that was not all that right up there. He had seen her use snake summons but he had not asked the snakes. Summons could talk and the last thing Harry wanted was for his Parseltongue abilities to become known.

"Change of subject then," Anko decided.

Harry sighed and waved her on. "Just don't get dango on my finished work. And be careful! That cat is for the Daimyo's wife."

"I knew that was Torra," Orochimaru's former apprentice muttered. "Anyway," the mischievous look was back on her face. "A bird told me that you and that Hyuga princess are still together."

"Neji's not a princess," Harry corrected her.

The violet haired woman scoffed. "Yes well, he's certainly prissy enough to be one."

"Anko," Harry pleaded. "We are together, okay? What is it that you want?"

"How good is he in bed?"

"Anko!"

"What? You are finding me in a dry spell. Be a good lad and offer me a couple of juicy details. Save me!"

"No!" Harry told her.

"I will buy you cake," Anko said in a sing song voice.

Harry's will wavered for two reasons. The first was that he was dying to speak with someone about Neji and his relationship but without compromising Neji's position as a shinobi. The other was that Anko knew a retired cake maker who liked her and gave her these wonderful sponge cakes as gifts and Harry loved those the last time she brought a sample.

"You are evil," he muttered sullenly.

Anko smirked. She knew she had him.

* * *

"You know, I heard the most interesting rumour," were Guy's words to Neji.

The Hyuga prodigy did not meet with his old genin team and his Jōnin instructor but he did meet with them. The incentive was that had he not agreed willingly then Lee would have dragged him along in some horribly flashy and garish way and Neji was all for choosing the lesser of two evils.

Neji clutched his chopsticks. "What rumour?" he asked.

"My rival…"

Neji twitched at the mention of Hatake Kakashi.

"…said he saw your Harry with Mitarashi Anko…"

Neji hid his wince. Anko had left an impression on him since that time during the chunin exams. He was not afraid of her or anything, but she did creep him out and he did have a healthy respect for her abilities so he kept his distance. But lately it seemed that she was getting chummier with his lover. Harry, for some yet unidentified reason, found a friend in the violet haired woman and for the life of him Neji did not have the heart (or guts) to tell Harry to keep his distance or question his new friend. It helped marginally that he had seen the duo together on one of their outings. Harry did not take any crap from Anko and gave as good as he got, something that amused Anko and proved to Neji that Harry could hold his own. Neji in some way did not like that Harry's time was divided between him and Anko, he was selfish with Harry, but he was not about to say that to his lover.

Also, after he pushed his irrational feelings aside, it was good for Harry to have more friends. Sure, the artist had gotten closer to Neji's cousins (the two girls were becoming frequent visitors and not just for Harry's cooking) but both Hinata and Hanabi were busy, Neji was lately sent on more missions while Anko had recently passed a genin team and was around more often.

"They are friends," Neji told Guy.

Lee gasped and even TenTen blinked in shock.

Guy just took it in his stride and went about his latest challenge to Kakashi, leaving Neji to finish his meal in relative peace.

* * *

"Harry."

The artist looked up at the sound of his name.

"Sir," the green eyed man was startled at seeing Hiashi in his shop. The Clan Head looked odd being in there, odd and uncomfortable with something and the wizard intuitively knew that the older man had something he wanted to tell him.

"Take your time," Hiashi told him and Harry nodded and went to clean up from the paints that clung to his fingers.

When he was back and looking presentable he found Hiashi studying his work. Some were finished, others unfinished and some were just sketches of works to come. Harry hated working when commissioned to, but it paid lots better.

"You have talent," Hiashi commented.

"I am still an amateur in a lot of things," Harry replied.

"Seals? That is your talent?"

Harry considered his time as an Unspeakable. "Seals, wards, rituals."

He knew Hiashi was eyeing him with speculation.

"And where did you study those things?" Hiashi asked.

The wizard shrugged. "A place far away. It does not really matter now," Harry sighed. "It is a lifetime and a world away. And in no way a threat to Konoha or your family."

The Hyuga Clan Head nodded. "You don't feel like a civilian. You have undeveloped chakra coils but also an entirely different energy system that shrouds you like a cloak. Most of the time I have trouble seeing it."

Harry blinked. Did that mean that Hyuga eyes could spot magic? And why was Hiashi so unconcerned? Better yet, why had Neji never said anything to Harry about this?

"Don't worry," Hiashi told the man. "It is not something all that weird, just unusual."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"What I wanted to tell you today is basically information about your relationship with my nephew."

The wizard straightened his back. "I thought you had no problem…"

"I don't," Hiashi stated. "Neji is happy. Even my daughters are happy with you. Aside from that, it is none of my business. I will be a problem but only when you hurt them."

"So what is the problem?" Harry asked, deciding not to give too much thought on the not so veiled threat.

"Do you know that I am Clan Head, but as Clan Head I have a council of the Clan's oldest and supposedly wisest members as advisors?"

Harry slowly nodded.

"They are adamant to see Neji married. He has a very strong Byakugan and they want him to have kids, soon," Hiashi bluntly told Harry.

The green eyed artist winced. "Does Neji know? I have not heard rumours of dead bodies turning up."

Hiashi chuckled and Harry smiled a bit, relaxing. Hiashi apparently did not agree with the Hyuga Elders.

"Indeed, my nephew is unaware," Hiashi admitted.

"Why tell me?" Harry asked.

The older man's lips quirked. "He listens to you, cares about your opinion."

"To a certain degree," Harry allowed. "But I don't tell him what to do."

"But he values your opinion," Hiashi insisted.

"Well, yes."

"And that is what I am counting on."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What exactly are those geezers planning?"

"Planned," Hiashi stated, amused by the youth's reference to the Elders. "And the what… they informed me they found a wife for Neji and that she is coming with her family to meet him."

Harry twitched. "You are joking!"

"I am afraid not."

The wizard grimaced. "And what? You want me to keep Neji busy? And why can you not control the old coots."

"For one thing, they once changed my diapers," Hiashi admitted. "For another, I want to see Neji go berserk on them. I have it on good authority they will try to do the same to Hinata and Hanabi. I have already decided Hinata will be my heir. Hanabi is not interested in leading the clan; she wants to train under Morino Ibiki. The elders don't know yet and they plan to pawn my eldest daughter to some middle aged aristocrat. She's shinobi and a medic, not a doll."

Harry liked the fire in Hiashi's words even if the man's face did not change in expression much.

"I'll help," Harry agreed.

Hiashi thanked him.

* * *

Neji was weary that day. His joints ached after his training. Following his attack on Otter most ANBU were wary of him and only Viper was willing to work with him and train. It was not that big a surprise to be informed by Ibiki that Viper was Anko. The kunoichi had been pleasantly surprised and informed Ibiki that she would take Neji on. The smile on her face and her glee nearly made Neji decline but the man liked a challenged and the violet haired woman was it.

When he returned to his place that day with his bones aching and his muscles protesting his uncle was waiting for him at the front door.

"Hinata warned me you might need this," Hiashi told his nephew, handed him a salve and then went on his way.

Neji just entered the house only to be greeted by Harry.

"Finally! Anko told me she was sparring with you today," the green eyed man said as he walked up to Neji and greeted him with a warm embrace and a kiss. "I prepared the tub with a few salts and a bit of healing herbs. Go soak in it and then I will serve you lunch. Then, I have a surprise for you."

Neji blinked at the whirlwind that was Harry.

The artist paused a bit. "You have the day off tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

The sassy look on Harry's face and the way those green orbs darkened almost made Neji scared. Almost. What he felt was anticipation for whatever his lover had planned for him and giddiness.

* * *

There was insistent knocking that woke Neji up from his blissful sleep. He untangled his limbs from Harry's and with a last, soft kiss to his lover' shoulder he left the bed. He started looking around for his pants or at least something to wear and found Harry's pyjama bottoms by the door. Putting them on he headed for the door, wondering who could it be. Hiashi had seen Neji arrive, knew Harry was with him and would let them alone. Hinata he knew was busy with the hospital and Hanabi was away in Rice Country on a mission. His uncle's servants made a point to visit his house to tidy after Neji left.

Opening the door with a scowl on his face Neji came face to face with three people and in the background a few more.

He felt his ire sparking at those who came this much far in the Hyuga compound and then disturbed him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he rudely demanded, not caring about manners or that he was barefoot and half naked in front of them.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ink Deep** by enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Pair:** Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

**A/N:** Just to clarify something, Neji can cast a low level genjutsu on his arm so his ANBU tattoo won't be visible until I say so.

* * *

**6****. Headaches**

* * *

Neji continued staring at the group of people that had turned up at his doorstep. He glared at them.

"Hyuga Neji? We are Yagami Sanosuke and Mikoto and this is our lovely daughter Sayo," the plump man with the impressive moustache said as he pointed at himself, then his wife, a plain looking woman dressed in impressive and expensive clothes, and lastly his daughter, who looked like a younger version of her mother, a bit prettier but still not making an impression to him.

They were all dark haired and had brown eyes. Neji also recognized the surname.

"Could you please change?" Sanosuke demanded of Neji. "My daughter and wife are delicate and proper ladies. Then the polite thing to do is invite us in so we can discuss the wedding…"

"Leave," Neji stated, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest. He pointedly ignored the admiring looks from the man's female family members and merely glared at the man he knew to be a member of the Daimyo's court.

"Excuse me?" the man spluttered.

"I am not marrying your daughter," Neji stated. "Good day." He stepped back and closed the door to their faces.

* * *

Hiashi watched the confrontation from his own porch.

He knew Harry would be sleeping with Neji but he had not anticipated that the Elders would make their move so fast or that they would be so crude about it. Neji's rude awakening was bound to have a very ugly reaction from his nephew. He resigned himself to simply observe and hope that Harry would help keep Neji's rage under control. Not that Hiashi would mind if anything happened to the Elders, but he certainly did not want the Hyuga to have the same history as the Uchiha. That would not do.

* * *

Neji was in a foul mood that day and Harry was willing to bet it had something to do with the morning visitors. The wizard mused about Hiashi being right about the Elders and their schemes. Also, his lover looked annoyed and ticked off. That was Harry's cue in all this. Still naked from bed he entered the kitchen after Neji and slipped his arms around his lover's waist, pressing against the Jōnin's back. The heat of his body and the fact that he was till undressed made Neji shudder in his arms. For extra good measure, Harry rubbed his front against Neji, making the long haired man groan.

"Harry…"

"I missed you in bed," the green eyed man replied.

The wizard then unwrapped his arms from Neji's waist and brought them to rest on Neji's waist. He then pulled the pyjama bottoms down and Neji was naked again and they were skin to skin.

"Come back to bed?" Harry whispered against the skin of his lover's nape. "Or," continued rubbing against the shinobi's back. "We could just stay here. That table looks sturdy enough."

Neji groaned. "You are going to make me lose my mind."

Harry rubbed circles on his lover's things and started caressing every inch of skin he could reach, trapping Neji against the kitchen counter.

"And that's a bad thing?" Harry whispered seductively.

Neji turned his head and the wizard took his mouth in a languid kiss.

"Here," the shinobi told his lover when the kiss was over.

Harry grinned. "I knew you had a sense of adventure."

* * *

He was being followed. It was a feeling Harry knew all too well. The ones following him were doing a good enough job at this. A normal person would have never sensed them, but Harry was a wizard, it did not get any less normal than that. So he played along until he reached his studio. Then he got in and cast a security spell that allowed him to view his surrounding.

"There," he said to himself.

It was not one of the Hyuga he knew, but it was a Hyuga none the less.

The Elders were having him watched.

* * *

Neji was in a foul mood that morning and Anko was amused by this.

"Harry not putting out?" the kunoichi teased the Hyuga.

The glare he shot her, followed by a small quirk of his lips, not quite a smirk not quite a smile, was vaguely unsettling.

"Oh, Harry and I are having a blast. It's just a few pesky parasites I need to get rid of."

And Neji literally meant get rid of. The past few days he had been waking up to having the Yagami's at his doorstep. The only thing that had made him not slaughter them so far was the very creative ways Harry had lately taken to waking him up and relaxing him after he answered the door. Neji was not an idiot. He understood that somehow Harry knew about the Yagami's and the man was up to something. He had also heard from one of the branch members that Hiashi had paid a visit to his lover at one point. Neji would have been angry of he did not think that his uncle was up to something and he had roped Harry in as well. It was one plan Neji did not mind blindly following as so far it had all brought him a lot of pleasure, but even with Harry's ministrations, Neji's patience with the Elders was thinning dangerously.

"Let's spar," Neji told Anko and the purple haired woman was quick to comply.

* * *

"Someone tried to kill me this morning," Harry told Hiashi over tea.

The Head of the Hyuga clan crashed the cup of tea in his hand.

Harry blinked. "Look what you did now. I need to clear the porcelain fragments from your hand."

"I'll call Masami for a first aid kit," Hiashi waved Harry's concern off. "And nothing pierced the skin. My hands are harder than they look. I do however need another cup of tea. And then you will tell me all about the attempt, with details."

Harry nodded. "Failed attempt," he corrected Hiashi.

The man smirked. "Yes, I imagine that is what matters most."

* * *

Neji sensed something was off the moment he stepped foot in his house. He was not surprised it was not locked as he had been expecting Harry to come by that evening. Still, it was not Harry that was waiting for him when he walked by the sitting room but Yagami Sayo.

"What are you doing here?" Neji demanded of her. He was more than angry at her presence in his house and his killing intent rose. The girl quivered at the feeling of it and Neji felt mild annoyance at this. He had seen Harry take killing intent on, both from him and from Anko and the artist had hardly blinked, but this woman was ready to pass out. It was a bit pathetic in Neji's eyes and he felt no sympathy for her.

"You cannot withstand this much chakra leaking and you want to marry a shinobi?" he told her.

"It is meant to be," she told him, voice cracking with fear.

Neji scoffed and toned down the killing intent; the last thing he needed was for her to pass out.

"I have a lover," he told her. "You are not needed."

She grimaced at the reminder that he was with a man, still she spoke. "But he cannot give you children! I can! And I am more reputable from a third rate artist! I can offer you prestige and prosperity!"

"I make enough money on my own," Neji told her. "And I don't care for children." He did not say that he never thought he would live long into his teens. Those dark thoughts were for him to know and the people he confided to, namely Harry. "And the next time you say anything derogative about my lover I will make sure you are never able to walk again, is that clear? Now get out of my house. My patience has run out. Next time I find you or your parents sniffing around I will use violence. Got it?"

Sayo looked scared at first but then she gave him a more confident look. "You have no choice. And soon you will see this." Then she stood and walked out.

Neji was left glaring after her.

"She knows something," he muttered.

And he was willing to bet that he knew what she knew. She sounded awfully sure of herself, like there was no competition for her.

Neji's eyes went wide.

* * *

Harry was tired of being followed and checking to see what his stalkers would use to kill him next. So far there had been two attempts to poison him, two to kill him with projectile weapons and one mild explosion he defused and contained in time. So when he was confronted with a masked assailant in his own home, his patience ran out.

"Well, lookey here!" he said in a fake cheerful voice.

His attacker charged but the wizard was ready. With a flick of his wrist Harry sent the man crashing to the wall and then back to the ground before using the wand he always had on him to knock the man unconscious and tie him up.

"Hiashi is going to have fun with you," Harry mused as he stood over his attacker.

"Harry?"

The wizard whirled around to see Neji standing at the door, his gaze pinned on the unconscious and bound person on the floor.

"What is going on?" the shinobi demanded.

"Oh? This? Just an assassination attempt. A failed one at that," Harry told him. "Nothing to worry about."

"Someone's going to pay," Neji vowed. "Come on," he told Harry. "You will be staying at the compound for a while before their stupidity is taken too far.

Harry did not argue.

* * *

Hiashi was not surprised when Neji stormed to the compound with his lover closely behind.

"Harry is staying here," his nephew announced and Hiashi readily agreed.

"Of course Neji," he told the youth.

Then his brother's son turned to Harry, kissed the green eyed man and promised to return promptly.

"What happened?" Hiashi asked Harry when the two of them were left alone.

"Another assassination attempt," the wizard replied. "I knocked him unconscious and bound him. Neji is either bringing him straight here or he will take a detour and stop by Ibiki first."

"Who was it?"

"A Hyuga," Harry replied with some reluctance and Hiashi felt his ire rise at the Elders.

"I see," Hiashi said.

"I know it's not your fault," Harry hastened to assure the man.

"Oh, but it is Harry. I should have put my foot down years ago. I am confident that my children, Neji included, will manage to do everything I could not do."

"You do realize that Neji is more likely to maim the Elders than talking to them, right?"

Hiashi smirked. "I never said that change will come without bloodshed."

"You shinobi are weird," the wizard sighed.

* * *

It turned out that Neji did bring the man Harry had captured to T and I headquarters, but not to Ibiki. He had left the man with Anko instead with the request that when she was done she deliver the man to the Clan. The purple haired woman was happy to comply with Neji's demands and the Hyuga left her in favour of completing his next task: meeting and driving some sense to the Clan Elders.

And that meeting was one they would always remember.

Neji visited each and every Elder of the council in his or her home, delivered the death threat and made his point quite clear. Last was his father and uncle's uncle, Hyuga Kirimo and Neji went as far as to nick the man's throat with his kunai.

"The deal with the Yagami's is off," Neji told the older man. "If you don't stop trying to kill my lover and fob that wimp of a person on to me I will take a page out of Uchiha Itachi's book. Only with me, they will never find the bodies, got it?"

* * *

Hanabi and Hinata were pleasantly surprised when they returned that night to the main house to find that Harry was there and that the green eyed man had even cooked dinner for the family. Hiashi had been hovering over Harry's shoulder in the kitchen and the wizard had tried to keep the man's wandering hands away from the food.

"Where's Neji?" Hanabi questioned the two men.

"Busy with an errand," Hiashi replied. "He will be back for dinner," he assured his daughter.

"What did you make?" Hinata asked Harry, coming to stand at the wizard's side.

"Risotto," the green eyed man responded. "Rice, mushrooms, other assorted vegetables and chicken."

"Smells delicious," Hinata sighed. "I wish I would learn but I'm rubbish at cooking. I can make tea and a snack but that's it."

"Me neither," Hanabi admitted.

"Well, you are awesome ninja," Harry told the two girls. "You intimidate guys enough as it is."

Hinata and Hanabi both sighed, "If only you were straight," they said together, making Hiashi shake his head at their antics.

"Which of you will set the table?" Harry asked.

"I will," Hinata offered.

"Did you make dessert as well?" Hanabi asked the artist.

"Of course," Harry replied.

"Good man," Hanabi told him.

She left the kitchen to help Hinata.

"My whole family is smitten with you," Hiashi told Harry.

"You have nice daughters and Neji is amazing," the wizard replied.

Hiashi shook his head. "You truly are good for the family."

* * *

Neji returned from his task just in time for dinner. Harry did not ask him about what he had been up to, but Hiashi had taken him aside for a few minutes. Hanabi and Hinata listened in, that much was obvious. They had both looked furious at first and shot Harry concerned looks. Then their expressions settled to smugness and a dark glint had made Harry usher them all to dinner. The wizard knew that the two sisters were planning something big that did not bode well for the Hyuga Elders but he could not care-less. He just did not want the anger to ruin the wonderful dinner.

* * *

Harry was practically attacked by Neji the moment they secluded themselves in Neji's house inside the Hyuga compound. The shinobi was all over the raven haired wizard, kissing and groping him and generally driving Harry crazy.

"I could have lost you," Neji told Harry, his voice heavy with emotion.

"But you did not," the green eyed artist replied.

"Doesn't matter," the Byakugan prodigy told him before kissing him again.

Harry moaned as Neji slowly but surely drove him inside; stimulating his body till the wizard was delirious from the touches and the kisses. Slowly but surely Neji got down to his knees.

"Neji…" Harry sighed, burying his fingers in his lover's hair.

"I want to feel you," the shinobi told him.

"Okay."

* * *

The dango stand did not have many people that morning, just Harry and Anko, eating dango sticks and drinking tea.

"So," the woman said.

"You are going to yell at me, aren't you?" the wizard sighed.

"You had assassination attempts on you," Anko scowled.

"Yes well, I got rid of them."

"You could have died and no one would know anything!"

"Hiashi knew."

"Yes, I have my doubts about that man. Clan heads are vicious people."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know that Hiashi likes me."

"I did not say he does not," Anko told him. "His daughters seem smitten with you as well as most of the Clan, barring the Elders. It's all over Konoha that rumour. Naturally only the Shinobi know what's going on. What most people are not aware of just yet is that the Hyuga Elders were blackmailed as a whole just a few days ago."

"Yes, Neji was angry," Harry replied.

"I bet it made for great sex too," the purple haired woman slyly commented.

Harry smirked. "Yes. Apparently anger makes him even more creative than usual."

"Do tell."

"We're in public where anyone can hear," Harry refused to go into details no matter how much Anko pouted and cajoled.

"Just as long as you know what you are getting yourself into," Anko told Harry. "Like it or not, you are going to be part of the Hyuga Clan now. All those stuffy people around… I only envy your sex life, nothing else."

"It's not that bad Anko."

"Yes, now it is all sunshine and roses, but what about heirs. Neji might be smitten, Hiashi too. But clans need members. Active kunoichi like Hanabi and Hinata are unlikely to procreate. I myself am barren. All those stab wounds to the stomach, kicks and blasts my body had to take, not to mention…" she trailed off, her mind recalling Orochimaru and the cloudy memories she had of that monster's experiments. "Right," Anko sighed. "No children for Neji's cousins either. The most prominent shinobi bloodlines are dwindling and dying because of this."

Harry frowned. "That sounds bad."

Anko shrugged.

The wizard had a contemplative look on his face. His hands were twirling his half eaten dango stick but his mind was miles away.

"Harry?" Anko called out his name.

"Sorry, too busy thinking," he told her.

"Thinking about what?" Anko asked.

Harry waved her off. "Nothing, nothing. So rumours are floating around the place. Anything interesting?"

Anko shot him a look before dismissing her suspicions and starting a conversation about some chunin's eloping.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ink Deep** by enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Pair:** Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

* * *

**7****. Generations and Confessions**

* * *

Harry never realized when it happened but slowly, two weeks after the last attempt on his life he noticed that most of his things were moved to Neji's house. All that remained in his place was a toothbrush and the furniture. When the wizard mentioned these things to Neji, the shinobi had smirked and nodded.

"You cannot possibly believe I would let you get away from me now," Harry's lover had replied, making the wizard splutter.

"But that's my place!"

"Give it up Harry," Neji told him. "I'm not having you away from me. I've already commissioned a place to be built for your art studio."

Harry spluttered.

Neji just pecked him on the lips. "Let me do this, hm? You can pout and rant, but let me do this. I need to take care of you."

The wizard opened his mouth to argue but then gave up. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine," Harry agreed.

The shinobi hugged him.

"Neji? Does this mean we are living together now?"

"I guess it does. Is this a bad thing?"

"No, not a bad thing at all."

* * *

Anko looked around, whistling. She then turned back to her tea.

"Never been to a clan compound before," she told Harry.

The wizard nodded. He had been told of her past and he could understand why the purple haired woman had not been allowed, up until now, to enter compounds such as the Hyuga Clan's. But things had changed over the past month. Neji's threats towards the Elders, then Hinata's own threats coupled with Hiashi's disbanding of the Elder council of his Clan. Harry was getting used to the new house and Anko, his friend was a frequent visitor.

"By the way," the purple haired kunoichi said to Harry. "Congratulations on your not marriage."

"Me and Neji are not married!"

"Only in papers you are not," Anko told him. "So, should I bring you a gift? I hear edible body lotions are not bad."

Harry's ears flushed. "Don't you dare!"

* * *

Neji cocked his head to the side as he stared at his lover.

Harry caught his stare from the mirror.

"What?" he asked the shinobi.

"You know, we've known each other for a while but I've never seen you shave before you moved in," Neji commented.

"Hm, never noticed before," Harry muttered.

Neji moved inside the bathroom and came to stand behind his lover who had stopped shaving.

"What a curious razor," Neji muttered.

Harry smiled. "This? It's magic." And it really was, a razor charmed to never cut anything but hair. This way the wizard had no fear of nicking himself. It was a nifty piece of magic and one of the few blatantly magical objects he had created in this new world. At Neji's disbelieving look Harry seemed amused, but he did not try to convince the man otherwise. Harry could tell that this relationship with Neji was getting somewhere. He would have to come clean soon enough but no reason to do this with something as mundane as a charmed razor.

"I'm done here anyway," Harry told his lover. He leaned behind and into Neji's frame.

The shinobi brought his arms around Harry's form and hugged the green eyed man.

"So, shouldn't you be at practice by now?" the artist asked.

"Not yet."

A devious smile appeared on Harry's face, one Neji knew all too well.

"No time for sex Harry."

"Not even for a quick…"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Neji groaned when those skilled fingers started fondling him. When it came to Harry, his control was shot.

* * *

"Really" Sakura asked Ino.

Konoha's number one gossip queen nodded.

"What are you two whispering over there?" Naruto asked the two girls.

The Rookie 9 were all gathered together and team Guy as well. All but Neji, who was coming by later.

"Will you two stop gossiping about my cousin?" Hinata sighed. "That ought to be old news by now!

"But it is still the best and juiciest bit of gossip," Ino retorted. "Face it, your cousin is an iceberg. We were all surprised to hear he got himself a lover. No surprise it was a man though."

Hinata glared at the blonde kunoichi.

"Hey, Ino, drop it," Naruto told the girl. He really did not want to upset Hinata. The girl had a surprisingly short temper these days. "And Ino, Harry is a nice guy; don't talk behind his back okay?"

"Harry is very youthful," Lee cried out. "And quite bold!"

"And here," Neji dryly muttered.

All the shinobi turned at the voice and saw Neji and his lover.

"Harry!" Hinata was on her feet. She hugged the green eyed artist but glared her cousin. "Finally you brought him."

Neji refused to comment. He just handed Nara Shikamaru a wrapped up package. "Happy birthday," he told the lazy ninja. "Guys," he then addressed the body of comrades and friends. "This is my lover Harry. Harry, you probably know everyone by description at least."

"Yes, Hinata was quite talkative," Harry shot Neji a dirty look, but there was no spite behind it.

Harry understood that his lover was not a social person, he preferred solitude and quiet and to be fair, this bunch was rather loud and colourful.

"Hello all, nice to meet you," the artist gave a short wave at them and they all cried different things back.

"Nice to meet you Harry," the Nara said. "Have a seat. Sake?"

* * *

Harry slid over to Neji and kissed him languidly. He trailed his fingers down Neji's sides and enjoyed the way the shinobi shuddered. Harry took care to run his hands over his lover's torso. He used his mouth to tease each of Neji's nipples, enjoying the way the shinobi moaned. When Harry was satisfied he moved his hands lower still, tugging away Neji's towel and throwing it away. Neji's cock was next. Harry took care touching and caressing the shaft, the wet tip, slowly blowing on it with his warm breath, making Neji groan and buck his hips and thrust into Harry's hand.

"Harry…" the long haired man moaned.

"Hm? What do you want Neji?"

"Please."

"Ah-ah! Don't move those hands love," Harry warned.

Neji looked too dazed to glare at his lover properly.

Harry smirked and released Neji's cock. "Well, perhaps I have taken a long time teasing you," he admitted. Even before Neji lost the towel he had been mindless with pleasure. Harry raised his body and kissed his lover again.

"Look at me," he told Neji as he straddled the shinobi's hips and slowly lowered his body onto Neji's cock.

Both lovers groaned in pleasure as Harry slowly took Neji inside.

"Oh, god," Neji muttered, closing his eyes and arching his back.

Harry's hands were pushing his hips down, holding them still, while Neji's arms were bound by a silk scarf.

"Neji," the wizard moaned his lover's name. "Don't …move yet. Let me."

"You'll be the death of me," the shinobi muttered.

Harry smirked. "Just the way you like it then?"

"Harry! Not the time to jok…oh!"

The wizard moved his hips again, slowly lifting his body and lowering again, making both of them gasp.

"Point to you," Harry agreed. "No jokes."

"Can I have my arms back at least?"

"Not today," the wizard replied and moved again.

* * *

"How's the honey moon?"

Neji twitched. He had expected that comment from Anko, but not from Ibiki. Words could not formulate so Neji grunted a noncommittal answer that had the scarred man cackling.

"You requested me for a mission?" the Hyuga said with all the dignity (and he had plenty of it) he could master.

"Yes," Ibiki sobered up. He handed Neji a file. "Read it, memorize it and be ready to leave in two hours."

At his ANBU's troubled look he started tapping his fingers on the table.

"You haven't told Harry about you being in ANBU?"

"No sir," Neji replied.

"Dismissed," Ibiki told him.

Neji gave a short bow and left.

* * *

Hiashi was watching his son in law of a fashion work. The green eyed artist really got into it when he was painting. Hanabi had joined them this time. Father and daughter sat and watched as Harry made a painting of Ottery St Catchpole, complete with people in the market place. That was how Hinata found them.

"First time you see him paint?" Hiashi's eldest daughter asked.

Hanabi and their father nodded.

"Harry?" Hinata called out. "I've got a reservation at that cute little restaurant that makes those lamb chops that you like."

The wizard blinked and his eyes focused on the people around him again. "Sorry, I was miles away."

"It's fine," Hanabi told him. "You've got a lot of talent."

"Thank you," Harry told her. "I'll just clean up a bit before we can go."

"Go ahead," Hinata told him. "We can wait."

The three Hyuga's stared as Harry walked out of the room.

"Still no news from Neji?" Hiashi asked the two girls.

Hinata shook her head.

"Then I'll go ask Ibiki," their father decided.

"You do that, Harry looks pale lately," Hanabi agreed.

* * *

Harry was troubled.

Neji had been gone for a while again and the wizard was recalling the last time his lover had been gone for so long without notice. Sure, the green eyed wizard knew that the man was a Jōnin; a Jōnin usually got difficult and even long term missions. Still, Neji had told Harry that he would be gone for a month and now it was three without any signs of life from the long haired man. He knew that Hiashi and the girls knew something but were not telling him and it made the wizard even more worried.

"I can't help it then," Harry muttered.

The once Gryffindor sought out a tarot card deck he had made for himself. Harry cleared a table and started shuffling the cards before laying them in the Celtic Cross layout, with its ten cards and a circle and line layout, all clockwise. Harry's thoughts firmly on Neji and his health and well being.

"You can do it Harry," the wizard tried to psyche himself up.

First card the significator, was Harry's card, the Magician. The second, the obstacles he had ahead of him, the Hanged Man. The third card, the one representing Neji was the Chariot, Harry's aim and worry. The next one was the Tower. The one after that, the card depicting the near future was the Star. And after that, representing the past was the Moon that was then influenced by the Emperor and Justice. It was a very odd layout but Harry went one. The next card was the Sun and Harry relaxed a bit. Then he took a deep breath and turned the last card. It was Death.

Harry frowned.

"That's one fucked up layout," Harry groaned. He knew now at least that Neji was in trouble and possibly facing death, or at least somebody around him was. There was hope there but only if Harry resolved all his past issues.

"Harry?"

The wizard covered the cards with a wave of his hands the moment he heard Hinata's voice from downstairs. By the time he greeted Neji's cousin he was quite composed. The girl had been trying to cheer him up and keep his mind off Neji. It was not really working but the thought counted.

"Coming!" Harry yelled. They were drinking tea with Hiashi that day. The Hyuga Clan head had something to tell Harry.

* * *

Hiashi had invited Harry over for tea and for a grave conversation to follow. He had prepared the speech and then delivered it to Harry with a calm face.

"… hence my nephew is presumed dead," Hiashi finished, his own face pale.

"Neji's alive," Harry replied

"I know…"

"I'm not delusional," the wizard cut Hiashi off. "Neji is alive."

"How do you know?" Hanabi asked.

Harry bit his lip. He knew that in this world, the Statute of Secrecy did not matter. And in a situation where Neji's life was on the line… Harry stared at Hiashi.

"You know I am not just a civilian, right?" Harry asked Hiashi.

The man nodded.

Harry swallowed. "I'm not… I am different from civilians and shinobi alike. I'm human, just different. I can do things, things that you can only imagine."

"Harry?" Hinata asked.

The green eyed man knew that he had their attention.

"I am a wizard."

* * *

It was a race against time and luck. Hinata's feet were moving but her mind was even busier.

Harry's words were still in her head. Magic. Sorcery. Wizards. Witches. Dragons. Divination. Things that seemed fantastical and childish had unravelled before her eyes and the eyes of her sister and father. Harry, sweet, meek, Harry, who was an artist and Neji's lover was a wizard. A powerful wizard who could change the table into a dog, make seals (Runes he had called them) that could make an entire house disappear. He could also kill with just two words. That green light had made Hinata shudder. But he had also managed to find her cousin. That was all that mattered to Hinata right now.

* * *

"He's coming home," Hanabi told Harry.

The wizard blinked.

Hanabi took a seat next to the green eyed man and stared at the cards spread on the table.

"What are you doing?"

Harry shrugged. "I was never much good in this," he told her. "But I needed some reassurance."

"That reading thing you told us?"

The wizard nodded.

"And?" Hanabi asked.

"Everything is going to be fine," Harry replied, making the girl smile.

* * *

Neji was in pain. Torture was never fun. Recovering from torture was even less fun. Still he was back in Konoha. His mission had been a success. It was the Akatsuki, some of the surviving members at least, that managed to take him down just two days away from Konoha. Neji had expected to never come back alive. Yet Hinata and her team had found him. Hinata had realized then that her cousin was in ANBU. He was brought to Konoha's hospital where the Godaime fought to save him. In the end the woman had declared his body too mangled for total recuperation. Then Hiashi came and with him Harry. He was given foul drinks he had trouble keeping down. The pain was impossible as well. He braved it for twenty four hours.

"Your bones look brand new!" Tsunade had remarked. "That's impossible."

"He's strong," Hiashi commented and Neji knew not to tell of the concoctions his lover had given him, or the soft words in an oddly sibilant language Harry muttered whenever he took a spot at Neji's side.

Harry had done something. His uncle and cousins and surprisingly enough Anko, they all knew what Harry was up to. And they were letting him. And he was getting better.

* * *

Parselmouth. Parseltongue.

Odd words, Anko mused. Harry was one and could do the other. The purple haired woman had never imagined anyone would be comfortable around her summonings, but Harry had been. He had even hissed at them, much to the delight of her serpents. They were at the Hyuga garden and she had been holding him company. Hiashi had been adamant that Harry should not spend all his day in the hospital room and Anko had agreed to play babysitter.

After the shock of Harry talking with snakes, something that had shocked Hiashi as well, Harry had spilled his guts to her.

Magic.

Even now Anko wanted to laugh.

"Healing magic," Harry had told her when he referred to the snake tongue. Then he had lit up and announced that he could use it to make Neji better. Hiashi had explained magic better when Harry was fixing his lover up.

If there was one thing Anko understood it was difference, novelty. She was one. Harry was another. It was no wonder they had hit it off so well in her eyes. Then the things Harry could do… Magic seemed limitless. Magic looked enticing and dangerous and deadly. And only Harry could do it. Konoha was a militant village and even if Tsunade wanted to keep it a secret Danzo would find out. So Anko kept her mouth shut as long as Harry promised to keep Ibiki in the loop.

"He needs to know," Mitarashi had told her friend and Hiashi.

"That would make it five people knowing," the Hyuga Clan Head muttered. "And we have yet to tell Neji."

"He's not stupid," Anko snorted. "He knows by now that his healing is no mere miracle." She pointedly looked at Harry.

"Why was Neji hurt so badly?" the wizard asked.

"Ask Ibiki," was all the purple haired woman would say.

* * *

Ibiki was a mountain Harry never wanted to have to cross over.

But it had been necessary.

The wizard once again revealed his secret and in return he learned one of Neji's. His lover was an ANBU.

And Ibiki learned to be even more impressed by Harry who was not just the guy who gave his ANBU their tattoos anymore.

* * *

"So, you're in ANBU," Harry said.

Neji was tucked into his own bed. He might have been released from the hospital but he was still on bed rest.

"And you're…"

"The word you're looking for is wizard."

Neji nodded.

The two lovers stared at each other.

"Does it bother you that I'm a killer?" Neji asked.

"You're not the only one whose hands have blood on them," Harry commented. "I guess it is story time, hm? I'll go first. I grew up with my aunt, uncle and cousin…"

Neji sat there and listened to Harry talk. And the green eyed man told him everything. About the abuse at the hands of his relatives. About Hagrid and Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione. The artist spoke of the magical world, of the war, the people, their faults and achievements, of love and loss, of death and birth. They started talking when the sun was up and they were still there after the sun fell. The tale included Harry's school life, his career, Voldemort, Parseltongue, the Unspeakable's, how Neji was all healed up.

"I see," was all Neji could say after Harry trailed off, voice hoarse from all the use.

"Should I leave?"

"Don't be an idiot Harry," the shinobi quickly replied. "I'm not letting you get away from me."

"What about the fact that I never told you I was a wizard?"

Neji shrugged. "You are a wizard because it's in your blood, but when I met you, you were an artist."

"Did I make that tattoo?"

"That's when I first saw you," Neji told him. "Took my breath away. I'm surprised you did not screw it up. I think I was squirming."

"Which one were you?"

"Falcon."

Harry smiled. "I knew those biceps were familiar."

Neji gave a smile of his own. "So we both hid our identities. Not everything, just bits and pieces. And not the important ones either."

"Agreed," the wizard replied.

"Come up here," Neji told him.

Harry crawled under the covers and curled up next to Neji.

"I was scared," Harry muttered.

"I thought I would never see you," Neji admitted.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:**

About the Tarot Cards, I have no idea. I skimmed over some info from these sides. I want them to sound believable but I have no idea if what I said was correct.

About the Celtic cross spread:

**a.** _h t t p : / / w w w . t a r o t f o r u m . n e t / s h o w t h r e a d . p h p ? s = & t h r e a d id = 8 1 3 4_

**b.** _h t t p : / / w w w . a e c l e c t ic . n e t / t a r o t / s p r e a d s / c e l t ic _ c r o s s . s h t m l_

About the Tarot Cards and the meaning:

_h t t p: / / w w w . a t a – t a r o t . c o m / r e s o u r c e / c a r d s /_

Don't forget to take out the spaces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ink****Deep** by enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Pair:** Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

* * *

**8 ...****Peek ****into ****the ****Future**

* * *

Neji frowned. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Ibiki replied. The Hyuga was one of his best ANBU in years and the man hated withdrawing him from active duty, but sometimes needs had to be met. Neji could not leave the village for a while as they had information that Kumo had started making moves to get their hands on a Hyuga again. Not the official government but relatives and Clan members of the shinobi that had died trying the last time. Usually that would not have been bad as the Caged Bird Seal prevented the bloodline limit of all Branch members from being stolen. Neji, while not officially a main branch member, had had his seal deactivated by his Uncle at Hinata's request. And Neji was also a prime target as his father had been the one to kill the Kumo shinobi that had tried to take his cousin.

Still, Neji accepted that for a while he should lay low until the rumour was either dropped or the problem went away. The Godaime was making diplomatic moves already but Neji did not want to press his luck. Especially since the trouble in his last mission was made by Kumo.

"You won't be completely inactive," Ibiki continued.

Neji cocked his head to the side.

Ibiki looked quite smug and a bit sadistic when he said his next words.

"You are getting a Genin team."

Neji could only stare.

* * *

Hanabi blinked.

Hinata's jaw slightly parted.

Harry cocked his head to the side.

And Hiashi, Hiashi's lips tried not to quirk upwards.

Then all four of them started chuckling at Neji's expense.

"It is not funny," the youngest male Hyuga glared at them.

"S-sorry, cousin," Hinata giggled.

"Poor genin," Hanabi sighed.

Harry swallowed a chuckle of his own. "I'm sure it won't be that bad," he told his lover.

Neji fought the urge to roll his eyes. He eyed his uncle instead but Hiashi was obviously amused.

"Just don't kill the kids," Hinata told him.

"No matter how much you want to," Harry finished.

* * *

It was not just Neji's family that were amused at his Jōnin instructor status.

The news travelled fast and next time the Hyuga went by the armour shop of TenTen's father to buy shurinken, the kunoichi cracked up.

"Hello sensei!" she smiled at him.

Neji glowered.

"Watch with the glare," TenTen told him. "The last thing you need is crying kids."

"Just bring me my order," Neji told her.

The kunoichi rolled here eyes. "Seriously, don't be so uptight."

Right before he left the store she had words for him.

"And remember!" TenTen yelled after him. "You are not allowed to maim them!"

Neji ignored her.

* * *

His next confrontation came from his own Jōnin instructor. Gai cornered him at some point and he was really excited about Neji having Genin to teach. When the spandex clad man tried giving Neji advice, the Hyuga tried to fend him off. The moment Gai started talking about matching uniforms and 'Flames of youth' Neji ran, not caring if it seemed undignified or not.

* * *

Harry smiled. Neji's former team-mate Lee had come by his tattoo shop along with Sai and Naruto. He was happy to see them.

"How are you?" the green eyed wizard greeted them.

Lee started going on about the 'flames of youth' and Naruto was equally excited. Sai was waiting silently.

"And why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Moral support," Naruto replied and pushed the one who had yet to speak forward.

Harry blinked.

"Sai wants a tattoo," Naruto said.

The wizard turned to former ROOT shinobi.

"Sai was it?"

"Yes?" Sai replied.

"What do you want?"

"A tattoo that works with Ink manipulation," Sai said.

Harry smiled. "I can work something out. Do you want to have it today? I have nothing else planned."

Sai took out a piece of paper from his pocket and extended it towards Harry.

The artist opened it. "Very nice sketch! Nightingale, right?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you," Sai said.

Naruto was giving him a wide eyed look, surprised that Sai was so polite.

"I will do this," Harry decided. "Let's get you ready."

"So, Harry," Naruto said. "I heard a most interesting rumour."

Harry smiled. "About Neji?"

Naruto nodded.

"He is getting a Genin team," Harry confirmed.

* * *

Neji had not visited the Academy since he graduated himself.

The room was still filled with brats and the Hyuga was anxious to leave and get it over with.

"Team Two!" he called out. "Meet me in training grounds 12 in the next ten minutes. Don't be late," he said and stormed off, leaving the three Academy graduates to rush after him.

* * *

"I am Hyuga Neji, Jōnin," he stated. "Tell me your names, age, rank, likes, dislikes and best technique."

The first Genin started. He was a short one, with markings on his face, long hair caught in a ponytail, brown pants and red and brown shirt. "Inozuka Yoshi, twelve, Genin. I like my dog Keya, training with her and eating beef. I hate cats and waking up early. My best technique… henge I guess and my family techniques."

"Next!" Neji said.

"Ootori Kaoru," the kunoichi said. She had short, black hair with a bluish tinge and brown eyes. "Twelve. Genin. I like flowers and reading. I hate spiders and my best technique…. I can use senbon and a few medical Jutsu."

Neji turned to the last one. A pair if Hyuga eyes met him.

"My name is Hyuga Mamoru. I'll be twelve in two weeks. Genin. I like calligraphy and training. I hate rainy days. My best technique is Taijutsu.

"I see," Neji said. "You have three hours to pass my test. If you do, then and only then I will accept you as my Genin team. Is that clear?"

The three kids nodded seriously.

"I want you to find me. I will be somewhere in Konoha. You need to track me down. Begin now!" he said and vanished in a swirl of leaves."

* * *

Harry rubbed his lover's temples, slipping his fingers into the rich, silky, dark strands of hair every once in a while, making Neji groan.

"Your headache cannot be that bad," the artist observed. "I had Naruto and Lee in my shop. And apparently Sai is reserved only while I am doing a tattoo on him. Afterwards he became lewd enough to make me blush."

"I have a Genin team. Officially that is."

"I'll refrain from congratulating you. My day was still worse though."

"Yes, well, the next months will be hell for me. I have to supervise D ranks now," Neji shuddered.

"Poor Neji," Harry whispered, a smile on his face. "How could I possibly help?"

Neji opened his eyes. Then he pulled Harry down and he fell with a small yelp in Neji's lap. The Byakugan prodigy then pressed his lips against Harry's and the wizard moaned. They stayed there, kissing each other, their hands pulling at each other's clothes slowly.

"Has been too long," Harry agreed when Neji got his hands under the green eyed man's shirt and then touched the skin.

"We were in bed yesterday."

"But Hanabi wanted me to cook," Harry sighed as Neji gently ran his fingers around his chest.

"Right," Neji recalled.

"And before that the Elders came to grovel, per Hinata's instructions."

"I get the picture," the shinobi said and kissed Harry again.

The wizard gave in and pulled Neji closer.

Right then someone knocked on the door and the entangled pair groaned.

"Ignore the door," Neji sighed.

"Can't. Remember last time we ignored the door and your uncle walked in on us?"

"We were dressed."

"Barely! Let me up!"

Neji sighed. He just could not get a break.

* * *

Anko giggled. "So, dry spell."

Harry glared her. "No need to mock me."

"He is training the runts, right?"

The green eyed wizard nodded. "But I have a plan."

"Oh?" Anko queried.

Harry refused to tell her.

* * *

…**one year later**

* * *

It was Neji's birthday.

Harry had spoken with Hinata and Hanabi and the three of them had organized a small feast in the main house and invited all those who were friends and comrades. Neji had been moody at first but Harry did not let him protest. That was how a large, rowdy crowd gathered. Harry had made some of the food and the rest had come from one of the many restaurants around Konoha. Hiashi had given them free range of the house and then retreated to his quarters to let the younger generation party. It was a long night and all the people there were pleasantly drunk and at some point they had even started a couple of drinking games.

Neji, while having a buzz from all the alcohol, declined playing. Harry played a couple of rounds along with the famed Rookie Nine (eight without his lover) plus Sai and a few young Hyuga's. The Byakugan prodigy saw how Harry interacted with his comrades. Harry was really easy going and people liked him enough. He was much more social than Neji ever was. He still wondered how they were together. Half the time he thought he did not deserve Harry, what with his stoic and usually emotionless face. But the man with those gorgeous green eyes looked at him then.

"Sorry guys!" he told them and rose to his feet wobbling a bit, before staggering over to Neji and glomping his lover.

Neji took Harry in his arms and clutched the man closer, holding him up.

"You are drunk," Neji observed.

"Meh! Just a teeny tiny bit," Harry said with a small slur in his voice. He lifted his head and nuzzled Neji's neck. "Hm, Neji smell."

"I smell?"

"No! No! You just have Neji scent. I love Neji scent."

Neji rolled his eyes. "You …. I better get you to bed."

He watched as Hinata and Shino were talking and blushing. They were both drunk even a little bit as he knew that otherwise Hinata would have been close mouthed and faint around her crush. Neji left the blossoming pair alone and went with his partner to rest. The moment the two lovers got into their bedroom Harry seemed to sober up a bit and aggressively kissed Neji. The shinobi smiled.

"Aren't you drunk?" the Hyuga teased.

"So? I want you." Harry took Neji's earlobe between his teeth and gently bit down. "Badly," he breathed in his lover's ear.

Neji shivered. "Harry…"

"So, so bad…"

Harry's lover groaned. Then the green eyed artist moved and pinned Neji to the bed.

"Undress me?" he asked.

Neji complied easily and carefully stripped Harry and then himself at the wizard's insistence.

Soon they were drowning in each other's scent and touches and taste. Even buzzed, Harry was accurate in paying attention to all the spots he knew drove Neji crazy with lust. If anything, Harry seemed to have even lower inhibitions than usual and the Hyuga enjoyed it. Harry teased Neji's senses as he teased the shinobi's cock slowly and gently, purposely doing everything in a slow, torturous way.

"Harry…"

"Mmm?" the green eyed man released Neji. "Yes?"

"You really love teasing me don't you?"

"I do," Harry admitted. "And today is special so I am going to make sure you lose your mind. How long has it been since you last took me? A week? A month?"

Neji moaned when he felt Harry's mouth back on his body, not on his erection but on his hipbone, marking the flesh and making lovely bruises along the skin.

"What's wrong love? I asked a question," the wizard told his lover, making Neji open his lust lidded eyes and glare Harry.

"I hate you."

Harry smiled. "Liar." He slithered upwards and found himself face to face with the pale eyed shinobi. "You know you love me."

"I do," Neji admitted. He brushed his lips against Harry's chin. "The only man I've ever loved like this. So much…" He sighed and kissed Harry, making the wizard lean closer and deepen the kiss. The two stayed locked like that kissing for a while, enjoying the intimacy and the closeness until their bodies demanded attention. Then Neji took charge and gently reversed their positions, tucking Harry's figure under his frame. He was gentle as he slowly prepared Harry and he remained gentle and caring when he finally entered the green eyed man. Harry was vocal, urging him on but Neji drew it out, purposely keeping the pace tortuously slow.

"Am not going to break!" Harry complained.

"I know," Neji admitted as he panted for breath. "But your body is so taut; your nails are leaving marks all over my body. You bit your lip again; it's going to show tomorrow. I love this. And when you come, and it won't be long…" he paused a bit, the pleasure making him falter. "You will be shouting my name."

"Cocky."'

"You like me like this."

"Love it even," Harry replied.

* * *

They were all lined up to see the Hokage Tower.

Harry had been included to stand near Hyuga Hiashi along with the rest of the clans. The civilians were even further behind as rows upon rows of shinobi were there, waiting for the new Hokage to be appointed.

"I've seen many Hokage's while alive," Hiashi told Harry. "Naruto… He's the most surprising shinobi to hold the title and the most kind hearted."

"He deserves it," the green eyed wizard sighed. "A truly good kid."

Hiashi nodded.

The Godaime came out and the crowd quietened.

Then the speech came and finally…

"…And I present you with the Rokudaime Hokage, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd went wild.

Harry clapped along with the rest of them.

"I don't see Neji."

"He's patrolling." Hiashi admitted and Harry knew not to ask any more questions.

"We were invited to the Namikaze Estate. Naruto being recognized as the Yondaime's son…" Harry trailed off.

"It should have happened sooner," the Hyuga Clan Head admitted. "But better late than never. So I hear there will be a party?"

"All the people Naruto grew up with that are his closest friends," Harry responded. "Naturally the Kazekage and his siblings and a few more people from outside Konoha."

"Tell him we are all proud of him. I think he knows," Hiashi said, watching the bright smile on the new Hokage's face. "But it will be good for him to hear this."

"I will," Harry replied.

* * *

…**Six Months Later**

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to Hiashi's study despite the door being open. Neji's uncle invited the wizard inside.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked the man.

"Yes," Hiashi admitted.

"That's lot of papers," Harry observed.

"Hinata is going to become Head of the Clan in ten days, I have to finish with this now," Hiashi muttered. "Want to lend a hand?"

Harry laughed. "No, I leave that to you."

Hiashi snorted. He pushed a paper away and motioned to Harry to sit.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Neji has a team yes, but in three months the brats will be entered into the Chunin exams."

"I know," Harry agreed.

"That means he will be on active duty again."

Harry sighed. Neji had finally showed him his ANBU tattoo and while Harry had hated the fact that his lover was immersed in danger, he also understood and felt pride for the raven haired shinobi. For his lover to be that good was both amazing and dangerous. Harry did not hold it against Neji just as Neji accepted the wizard in Harry. Hiashi and his daughters were in the know about Harry's abilities along with a few trusted members of the Clan now. They were also closer these days, like a real family. Harry was in fact quite willing to propose a bonding ceremony to Neji, but held back because of the drawbacks. Neji was shinobi. Harry hated the fact that every mission had the possibility of Neji getting killed.

"I understand that," the green eyed man replied.

Hiashi nodded. "Do you remember a few days ago? We walked by the orphanage."

Harry blinked. "I remember. Those rascals were sly," he admitted with a fond smile on his face. Harry truly liked kids.

"You said something then."

Harry blinked again and his mind recalled the conversation he had had with Hiashi.

"I said that the kids were cute."

"And you also said that you would like to adopt a kid at some point," Hiashi said. "And when I told you that few members of the Clan have our bloodline any more you said that there are ways around that."

Harry sighed. "Yes, I recall."

"How?" Hiashi asked.

The raven haired wizard cocked his head to the side. "Why do you want to know?"

"Can you tell me?"

"I would like for Neji and the girls to be here," Harry decided.

Hiashi nodded.

* * *

"Adoption," Neji repeated.

Hanabi and Hinata were seated along with them at the family room just like Hiashi had asked. The two sisters watched the conversation take place with interest.

"Have you discussed this?" Hiashi asked the couple.

Harry and Neji exchanged a look.

"We have," Hiashi's nephew decided.

"But it is still a bit soon," Harry offered. The couple wanted to spend more time together, learn each other, enjoy each other more. There had been talk of them having a family. Neji had seen Harry interact with kids before Hiashi had the chance. He knew just how good Harry was with kids, how gentle and playful and how he made them smile. Neji knew Harry would make a great parent. And in Harry's case, he had seen how Neji turned rather gentle when around kids, how his eyes softened. The green eyed man felt that his partner would make a good father as well. Now, the subject was out in the open.

"Harry," Hiashi began, "You could make it so any kids you two adopt will have family characteristics?" he was not asking of it was possible but if the green eyed man could do this.

The wizard nodded slowly. "Hair colour, eye colour."

"Will they have the Blood Limit?" Hiashi asked outright.

That was the crucial question that had Neji and his female cousins staring at Hiashi wide eyed. Then Harry gave a short jerk of his head, confirming Hiashi's expectations. All the Hyuga's eyed Harry with no small amount of surprise. Hiashi, who had discussed Harry's role in the Department of Mysteries once or twice before.

"I told you that I used seals and rituals in my old job," Harry elaborated. "One of the Rituals I worked on needed blood to adopt a child into a family. The blood of the parents willing to adopt. The child should be under three years old. The pain is a lot and usually older children do not really survive the process well. They have lingering pains or go mad from the pain."

"This ritual," Hinata asked. "How does it work?"

"And do you still know how to perform this… ritual?" Neji asked.

Harry caught his lover's gaze.

"Not now," Neji told him. "But in a few years… I like the idea of us having children together. If anything, I believe you will make a wonderful parent."

Harry smiled.

* * *

…**Two Years Later**

* * *

The Hyuga's of the main branch were all gathered outside the clan head's house. Inside Hinata was giddy. Hanabi was also smiling and twitching with excitement and Hiashi looked proud and moved. Harry and Neji stood in the middle of a circle with various runes etched with chalk and charcoal on the wooden floor. The two men were holding a baby between the two of them. The girl, Mika, was an orphan Neji had found while on a mission. It had been a split second decision. He had seen the infant dressed in rags, hungry and cold in an orphanage in Snow and he had been unable to resist picking her up to sooth her. She had opened her eyes for a few seconds. It had been enough. Those green orbs had reminded him of Harry too much for Neji to feel fine leaving the baby girl alone. He had returned to Konoha with her and Harry had been all over the baby like any parent would. Adopting her was something the two men agreed on the spot. The rest of the Clan had been told there would be a new Hyuga for them to greet but nothing else. Hinata, the current Clan head had been ecstatic about the new addition to the family. Hanabi had also been moved and touched by the new girl in the family and often sought her niece out. Hiashi had been happy as well and had often taken to visiting Harry to see his first grandchild. Harry let the man baby-sit often since he knew Hiashi wanted to spend time with the baby.

The runes were set, the potion was ready. Harry and Neji both bled onto the potion and then Harry scooped the potion mixture and smeared the concoction on the girl's lips. The baby licked it and the runes pulsed and glowed.

"We welcome you to the family Hyuga Mika," shinobi and wizard said together. The words activated the runes' second stage and the magic took hold. Mika started crying and the blood-magic took hold. The baby glowed gold for a moment and the parents as well and then the glow receded. Harry was smiling now, feeling more confident as the ritual continued going well.

Hinata gasped with worry but Hiashi held onto her and Hanabi as well.

"All will be well," he assured his daughters. "Look."

Sure enough, he was right. Mika was still crying but it was slowly lowering in volume. The rune circle was now glowing less and less until it died out and the circle disappeared as if it had never existed before. That made Hanabi gasp.

Harry started soothing Mika and rocked her in his arms.

"I'll get the bottle," Neji commented.

"Let her meet the family first," Harry told him.

Neji motioned his uncle and cousins closer.

"Say hello to Mika," the shinobi told them, his voice soft.

Harry held the baby up. She still had green eyes, but her previously brown hair was now a red colour.

"Red?" Hinata asked.

"She looks like my mother," Harry said with affection in his voice.

"She is like you then, magical," Hiashi commented.

Harry looked a bit worried. "I… I had not thought of that. Will that be a problem?"

Hiashi shook his head. "Never."

Visibly relieved, Harry placed a small kiss on his daughter's forehead and then gave her to Neji who was waiting to feed her.

"I'll announce her to the family," Hinata said. "You should all stay here and enjoy the moment."

"Thank you," both Harry and Neji told the kind kunoichi who smiled and with a soft caress on Mika's chubby leg slipped out of the house.

"Hungry little witch," the green eyed artist observed.

"Congratulations are in order, again," Hiashi told them.

"And this little one will have company soon," Hanabi commented.

Hiashi blinked. "What?"

"Hinata," Hanabi clarified.

"She's pregnant? My baby girl?"

The others chuckled.

"Not yet," Harry assured the man.

"But it's only a matter of time," Neji amended. He knew how much in love his cousin and Aburame Shino were.

Hiashi was left reeling.

* * *

…**Six years later**

* * *

"Mika!" Harry yelled. "Stop picking on Nami!"

The two raven haired girls paused in their scuffle. The eldest girl, Mika, was five. she had short, messy red hair and pale green eyes against all expectations she had magic but she could also develop the Byakugan, something that had been a rather unpleasant surprise to Neji and Harry considering the first time the girl activated it she had caught her parents in a compromising position.

The second child was also a girl and was named Nami. Neji and Harry had been on a trip to Wave when they had come across this little one. Nami was six months old, the child of a Sound shino and a local village girl who had died in birth. Nobody had wanted the baby and she had been left in an orphanage ever since. Harry and Neji knew the moment they picked her up that she was going to be family. She was three now, with raven black red hair and a pair of Hyuga eyes.

"Sorry daddy!" both girls yelled. They turned and glared at each other.

Harry rolled his eyes. Before a new spat could start he waved them over for snacks.

Anko snorted. They were seated on the porch. Neji's house had been expanded a bit now that he and Harry had received the third member of their family.

"Where's the runt?"

"Neji's gone to pick Haru up," Harry replied. Haru being the third child the two men had welcomed into the family. He was from the Land of Fire, though not from Konoha and he had been a surprise for both men. Neji, in one of his missions had to kill a slave trader. One of the girls was heavily pregnant. She knew that the labour would not be easy as she was sickly and weak from malnutrition and abuse. She went into labour before Neji left the town and Anko, who had been Neji's partner for the mission had fetched Neji at the girl's insistence. She asked the Hyuga to help her baby.

"I could adopt him," Neji told the woman. She had lit up after that and had had enough time to give him his name, a name Harry found rather fetching. The baby, prior to the adoption had showed signs of blond hair and blue eyes, afterwards, he gained the Hyuga raven black hair and Harry's green eyes, and a Byakugan, but no magic, just like Nami. He had arrived in Konoha just in time to meet Hinata and Shino's twins, Kagome and Hizashi. The twins were going to be the future rulers of their clans. Hizashi already had all the characteristics of the Aburame Clan and Kagome was a Hyuga.

"All these kids, running and crawling all over the place," Anko mused. "He's whipped. The whole family really. I never knew the Hyuga could be such softies."

Harry shrugged. "What about you? Have you decided whether you and Kakashi want a baby?"

Anko smiled. "We talked about it. We both think we're too screwed up to be proper parents."

"Yes well, not like Neji and I had sane childhoods," Harry told her. Seeing Anko look troubled he did not press more. "Just know that when you need the potion I'm here."

"Thank you Harry."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

… **Four months later**

* * *

Neji gently finished dressing his son for the day.

He still found it difficult to believe that he had Harry, he had three wonderful kids, a nephew and a niece and if Hanabi and Gaara had their way there would be more kids soon. The whole family was in Suna as the Kazekage was getting married to Hyuga Hanabi. No one had seen that coming, least of all Hiashi but when the kunoichi announced it to the family Harry had been quite smug. Neji had given up his ANBU mask after Haru joined his and Harry's family, content with just being part of the Jōnin ranks and he planned to take a second genin.

"Are you boys ready?" Harry asked. He kept hold of their daughter's hands. Both girls looked pretty in their kimonos and seemed rather anxious to see the ceremony. They both adored Hanabi and her sister; both aunts spoiled them after all.

"We are ready," Neji said, picking Haru up. "Will you take him?"

"Yes, give him here," the green eyed wizard replied as he accepted the boy who was alert though still too young to talk. He was content with babbling non-stop, something the two fathers found adorable. "Just so you know," Harry added. "Hiashi has asked to baby-sit."

Neji's eyes lit up. "Has he?"

"Yes, and Temari mentioned an oasis not far from Suna, quite a secluded place."

Neji smirked. "Interesting. Good to know."

"I thought you would like it," Harry smiled and pecked him on the lips before taking Haru and breezing out of the room.

* * *

**End of story**

* * *

**A/N:**

This is it, folks. There won't be a sequel.

Thank you for reading and supporting the story.

Also note that this storyhas been translated in Spanish by _nekoumori_.

The Link to the story is: **_h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f ic ti o n . n e t / s / 7 53 38 70 /1/In k_ De ep_ **(don't forget to remove the spaces). Or visit the link on my profile.


End file.
